Forget me not
by Jigokuno
Summary: chapter 8 up! a nightmare from beyond the grave-the shadow; the key to her own death. But can she stop her murderer from killing again? KaiOC nbrooklynOC TalaOC R&R PLZ!
1. my brothers dream

**Title: Remember me**

**Authoress: **๑Rosie•Cheeks๑

**Rated: T +**

**Summary: a nightmare from beyond the grave-the shadow; the key to her own death. But can she stop her murderer from killing again?**

**A/N: this story was my friend's idea so I wrote it for her, she gave me ideas and stuff for this so I hope you enjoys it!**

**p.s I do not own Beyblade in any way whatsoever! I wish I did!**

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

Most people would probably call me a ghost. I am, after all, dead. But I don't think of myself that way. It wasn't so long ago that I was alive, you see. I was only eighteen. I had my whole life in front of me. Now I suppose you could say I have all of eternity before me. I'm not sure what that exactly what that means yet. But I wonder what I would have done with my life now, who I might have been if I wasn't dead. That's what saddens me the most about dying- that I'll never know.

My names Shari, they don't go much for last names around here. I used to be Shari mizuno I'd tell you how I looked like, but since the living can see right through me now; it would be a waste of time. I'm the colour of wind, I can dance on the moonbeams and sometimes I can make a star twinkle. I suppose there is no harm in telling you how I look like right?

I had midnight black hair, which I wore to my chest in feathered waves. I also had a fringe, which my mom said was too long. My clear green eyes, my brother always thought I had brown, but they were green, definitely green. I brush my fringe from my eyes and I feel my immaterial hair slide between my invisible fingers. I used to complain a lot about how I looked, now if I see myself I see something else- I should have never complained.

_It is a wonderful thing to be alive_

_I hadn't planned on dying._

I want to tell you how it happened, why it shouldn't have happened, how it was meant to be. I wont start from the beginning however ill start from the party. The night I died it started with a dream, it wasn't mine no. It was my brother Tala who had it, yeh that was his name weird right? I don't know what my parents were thinking. I was the only one who called him akuma. I wonder if I would have called him "red head" or "Tala" like everyone else. It doesn't matter I loved Tala more than the sun and moon put together. He was my big brother, nineteen going on twenty, almost two years older than me and ten times nicer! I used to argue with him all the time for the fun of it, but the funny thing is he would never fight back. He was an angel and I know what I'm talking about.

It was a warm humid evening. I don't recall the date I died, all I had on my mind was graduation. I was pretty superficial, but according to my friends I was a sophisticated young lady. But I say now after I've noticed all this the only opinion that matters is yours. Tala had the dream, 

whenever he dreamed he always needed to walk. Aka sleepwalking, usually to the bathroom He had diabetes, he needed to take insulin shots and he peed all the time. But the thing was he never got sick in fact I was the one who always did. But boy did he have to watch what he ate.

The evening I died, I was in my bedroom brushing my hair, and I could hear him snoring in the other room, peacefully on top of his bed. Suddenly my brush broke so I went searching in my mum's room. I was mildly stressed that evening I was getting ready for, megumi satomi birthday party. Megumi was an accidental friend of mine; you know the string of bitches who are trying to steal my boyfriend. But she was the type you couldn't hate since she was extremely nice. I never trusted people like that, her nickname was called mega megu, and my best friend hazel sakurai gave her the name. Megumi had big breasts.

I went in search of a brush through her drawers; my ones broke all the time, I didn't want to disturb Tala, it was still early I figured maybe if I sneaked in quick enough he wouldn't wake up. It was only eight o' clock- but I knew he was zonked out from working all day. Tala decided to work after his graduation to my parent's dismay. He worked in the telephone company taking out wires and stuff, he still loved it.

After I left my room I heard the front door opening, and I knew who it was without looking. Mrs Joan cooper and her daughter Hikari. My parents were out that night they threw a big party yesterday, Mrs. Cooper worked part time as a housekeeper. She asked if Hikari would ride with me and hazel to megumi's party, I answered yes as she started cleaning.

"I'll be down in a minute make yourself at home and get to work!"

I herd her chuckle catching a glimpse of her grey white hair, I loved her too bits, she always seemed so happy in spite of a hard life she had. Her husband left her broke and unskilled. I didn't see Hikari at first, nor did I hear her. I'm not sure I would have entered tala's room and then let him slip semi-conscious if I knew his girlfriend was in the house.

Girlfriend and boyfriend- I use these terms loosely. Tala had been going out with Hikari for three months before I died. I was the one who introduced them at my eighteenth birthday party. They hadn't met before, Hikari was one of those friends who I just knew somewhat. But I liked her more than megumi big time! She was some kind of beauty; my best friend hazel once remarked in a poetic mood that Hikari had eyes grey as a frosty overcast day and a smile warm as early spring. That fitted Hikari very well. She had a mystery about her she had the most incredible auburn hair, it must of been a fantasy of my brothers to bury his head in it.

After calling out to Mrs. Cooper, I crept into tala's room. He had a weird habit of leaving the computer screen on; it was dark as you can see he was dead to the world. As I went for the brush in his room, he was up and heading for the door. I knew he wasn't awake, or even half awake. He had on his boxers and they were kind of hanging. I smiled at myself before he left; I wasn't worried about him hurting himself no. Then I thought of Hikari, with her mom how awful it would be seeing him scratch himself in front of them, in plain sight so I grabbed the brush and ran after him.

"Tala" I whispered, afraid to raise my voice. I could indeed tell that Hikari was defo in the bathroom. Tala smiled at me serenely.

"Blow" he said

"Shh..." I said, taking hold of his hand and leading him away from the door. He followed obediently, and after hitching up his boxer shorts and inch or two, I steered him in the other direction of the bathroom. "Use this one the others no good".

Since he went in, I went to know if Hikari was in the bathroom. I knocked and no answer but before I knew it I opened the door handle. And I saw her with a syringe near the medicine cabinet with a vial of insulin in her hands. Tala I knew wasn't proud of this illness.

"Hikari! What are you doing" I said in a shocked tone. "How could you do this to me and your mother?"

She glanced down at the stuff, blood in her cheeks. "Mom told me to look for some Ajax and I-"

"Ajax," I said in disbelief," those are drugs you're holding!"

I was hell of an actress, Hikari just didn't know this yet, or where I was coming from really. She quickly put down the needle." I didn't mean to-"she began

I laughed and stepped in to the bathroom, "I know you weren't snooping, you know how Tala is on his diets, and well this is one for them as well. We'll cut you in for a piece of action if you keep your mouth shut. What do you say deal?"

Hikari stared at me like my brother did, both looked so innocent. I knew she was looking at me, I could see her through the medicine cabinet mirror, and what is it about mirrors that make the beautiful prettier but not exceptional or less exceptional? I could imagine the wall going higher causing my brother even more pain. I didn't tell you, one day she just didn't return his call at all, my brother who constantly wanted to know why kept leaving her messages or simply visiting her as much as possible. However she didn't respond Tala was indeed obsessed.

"Don't worry, I wont tell him" she said

"No big deal" I replied

"Your right" she bent down "I should have been looking down there"

I just remembered leaving Tala on his own. So I left Hikari to do her job and went in search of him. When I ran into him coming back from my parent's bedroom he was wide awake.

"Have I been sleepwalking?" he asked

"No you went sleep standing, Hikari's here" I saw how tensed he went

"Downstairs?"

"No down the hall, in the bathroom you almost peed on her" sometimes my sense of humour could be cruel.

Tala sucked in his breath, and his blue eyes got real big. My brother pretty cute if I say so, it runs in the family. His the solid type with a hint of refinement one could imagine him heard a cattle, or playing little ball in the evening. Taking a lady to a French cuisine, but knowing him he would mispronounce the name, yeh that's Tala totally far out, but he wasn't perfect.

"She didn't see me?" he asked

"No I steered you away"

"You sure she didn't see me?"

"Im sure"

He relaxed, Tala always believed in what I said, even though I wasn't an excellent liar. I guess he figured if I ever did lie to him it would be for his own good. He thought I was a lot smarter than he was which I thought was stupid of him.

"Is she still in the bathroom?"

"I don't know. Your not going to talk to her are you?"

"Well just say hi?" he stared at me

"No, I told her you were asleep." A lie of course

"She asked about me?"

"Yeh sure, we have to leave for the party in a couple of minutes" I rushed him in to the room.

"What did Hikari say about me?"

"If you're getting enough rest." I patted him on the shoulder. "Go to bed"

I tucked him in bed so that he could be fresh when his alarm went off at three in the morning. I went back downstairs to see Mrs. Cooper fiddling with a piece of cake?

She looked unhappy, which is interesting she seems so happy to me. She wasn't one of those annoying people who go around with perpetual smiles on their faces. Her joy was quiet and internal matter. But I might be bold but it looked as if it shone brighter if I was with her. I could talk to her for hours about everything, she would listen, without giving advice, and she always made me feel better.

Hazel "haze" had given her the nickname "mother Mary". I called Mrs. Cooper that all the time. She was a devout catholic. She went to mass several times a week and never retired for the night without saying her rosary. So back to the cake well I could be very pushy so I made Hikari eat some, along with her mother hey it's better than throwing it out. I really didn't care if mom 

complained about her weight or diet. Maybe there is still room in the refrigerator for this lovely cake!

Mrs Cooper told her daughter to check if the vacuum needed a new bag, for a moment the two of us were alone, which was nice. Is at the table and told her about the party we were going to, while she stacked dishes in the dishwasher.

"Its mega megu" I began "I've already told you how she's been flirting with Mystel at school. It really pisses me off. Ill see the two of them together on the other side of the courtyard, and then when I walk over to them, she greets me like she's really glad to see me, like nothings been going on between them"

"How do you know something's going on?" Mrs. Cooper asked

"Because Mystel looks so uncomfortable, Yeh I know why get mad at her and not him? I chuckled. "Its simple- he might leave me and run off with her!"

I was forever making jokes about things that really mattered to me. I doubted that even Mrs. Cooper understood that about me. I may have not been obsessed about Mystel as Tala was about Hikari, but I couldn't stand losing him. Actually I honestly thought he cared about me.

"Is Mystel taking you and Hikari to the party?" Mrs. Cooper asked, carefully bending over and filling the dishwasher with detergent. She had an arthritic spine. Often if we were alone she would let me sweep the floor, or scrub the bathrooms. Id notice how she hated Hikari knowing she needed help.

I heard a car pulling up outside. It must be Mystel; I excused myself and hurried to the front door. I found him outside opening our garage. Graduation was a couple of weeks off, but my parents had already bought me my present. I can't say what it was without giving the impression I was spoiled rotten. It cost a fortune, it was fast. It was foreign. It was a Ferrari. Oh my car. I loved it; I loved how red it was and everything about it. Mystel loved it too, he hardly noticed my shining presence when I came out and greeted him.

I met Mystel at one of the high school play, which I played the lead. I have an incredible memory about facts. But I cannot remember what the play was about. That says a lot. Since we went to the same school I naturally knew of him before we met. But the first thing he asked when hazel introduced us, are you new in this area. What a liar. But he asked me out that was the bottom line.

I must talk about his dashing body. It was smooth and hard. It had great lines, like a great race car. Except he wasn't red. He was tan; he hugged the road when he moved. He had legs he had hips, he had independent rear suspension. We used to make out all the time in his bedroom with the music on real loud. And one weekend before megumi's birthday we took our clothes off. Oh this will sound crude if I say, so ill say I shouldn't have overdone it comparing him with my Ferrari. Yet in sense he was as fast as the car. I left the room a virgin.

He was so embarrassed. I didn't understand why? I was going to give him more chances; I wasn't going to tell anyone. Ok tell a lie I told hazel. But she wasn't going to go around saying it to anyone. Mystel and me had other things in common, like going to movies, party's beach. It may not sound like a lot but when your in high school its allot.

"Did you have it on the freeway Shari?" he asked

"Yeah, but I didn't push it. They told me to break it in slowly over the first thousand."

"Do you know how many grand this set your dad back?" excitedly he replied

"He wouldn't tell me? Do you know?"

"Lets just say, he could have bought your two houses in this neighbour hood for the same money. Shall we take it to the party?" he asked

"We cant take it. Hikari is here, and she's riding with us. And we have to pick up hazel"

Although hazel introduced us, Mystel didn't exactly like her. It would be hard to pinpoint what specifically what she did that bothered him, other than that he was a boy and she had a tendency to make the male species as a whole feel inferior. I had no idea what he thought about Hikari, he showed traces of annoyance.

"You didn't tell me"

"I didn't know until now, we can go for a ride tomorrow"

He shut the door so hard, it made me jump. To be honest I wasn't comfortable around Mystel. He strode towards me and gave me a hug. His embraces were always unexpected.

"Hi" he said

"Hi" replying back confused

He kissed me. He wasn't an expert at lovemaking. But he had a warm mouth. He also had strong arms, as they went around me, I could fell myself relaxing and tensing at the same time. I didn't know if other girls felt the same way when their boyfriends embraced them, but when his kisses grew hard and deep, I didn't mind.

"Oh sorry" we heard from the door

As unprepared as when I walked in on her in the upstairs bathroom, her big eyes looking down, she turned to leave.

"No its ok" I said taking a step towards her, only mildly embarrassed, "we should be leaving soon, stay here I want to say goodbye to Tala and mother Mary. Be back in a moment"

Hikari stopped "what did you say?"

I suddenly realised I brought up Tala. "If Tala is awake that is" I said quickly, the remark sounding thin in my own ears, "he was asleep a few minutes ago"

Hikari stared at me a moment. Then she muttered "say hello for me"

"Sure"

Tala was awake when I peeked in his door. He motioned me to come and sit on his bed. His computer screen was still on and, as always I found the faint light hard on my eyes.

"Why don't you just turn t off" I asked gesturing to the monitor.

He smiled faintly. His muscular arms folded across hi smooth chest. His eyes staring off to space, he was in a different mood no-more contemplative." I might wake up in night inspired"

"The way you get around in your sleep, you wouldn't wake have to wake up"

"I was dreaming about you before I bumped into you in the hall"

"Oh? Tell me about it?"

He had just opened the window above his bed, and a cool breeze touched us both. Later, I thought it might have been the breath of the grim reaper. It was a warm night. Tala closed his eyes and spoke softly.

"We were in a strange place; it was like a world inside a flower. I know that sounds weird, but I don't know how else to describe it. Everything was glowing. We were in a wide-opened space like a field, and you were wearing that blouse. You had a balloon in your hand that you were trying to blow up. No, you had to blow it up partway, and you wanted me to blow it up the rest of the way. You tried to give it to me, you had tied a string to it, but I didn't catch the string right or something. And it got away we watched it float way up in the sky. Then you began to cry"

Far away, towards the front of the house, I heard Mystel start his car. He wasn't good to keep waiting. But suddenly, I didn't feel like going to megumi's party. I just wanted to sit and talk to my brother until he fell asleep. I pulled his sheets up over his chest. The breeze through the open window was getting chilly now.

"Why was I crying" I asked

"Because the balloon got away"

"What colour was it"

"I don't know? Brown, I think"

"Everything is brown to you, what was so special about the balloon"

He opened his eyes and smiled at me. For a moment I thought he was going to ask me about Hikari. I felt grateful when he didn't. "I don't know" he paused "will you be out late?"

"Not too late"

"Good"

"What's the matter?"

He thought a moment "nothing I'm just tired," he squeezed my hand. "Have fun"

I leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, "sweet dreams brother"

He closed his eyes, and it seemed to me he was trying to picture my balloon a little more clearly so maybe he could answer clearly so he could answer my question clearly. But all he said was "take care, sister"

People, when you say goodbye to them for the last time, you'd expect it to be special, never mind that there's never any way to know for sure your never going to see them again. In that respect, I have to say I am thankful at least that my brother and I got to talk one more time before I left for the party. But when I got downstairs, Mystel was blowing his horns, and Mrs. Cooper was vacuuming the dining room, I barely had a chance to poke my head in on her as I flew out the door.

"Were going" I called

Mrs. Cooper leaned over as if she was in pain and turned off the vacuum "did you bring a sweater?" she asked taking a breath

"Nah! I've got my boyfriend to keep me warm"

She laughed at my nerve. "Take care Shari!"

"I will!" I promised

But I lied, and those little white lies they catch up with you eventually. Or maybe they just get away from you, like a balloon in the wind.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

**Omg so happy! Hope you enjoyed it; I wanted to do this for awhile I think I'm going to focus on this more for now. Don't worry I'm still doing my others! I just hope you would enjoy this and tell me how it is!! Hehe...the story gets better hopefully over all thank you for reading advance!**

**Chibi bye-bye! R&R**


	2. Megumi's house

**Title: Remember me**

**Authoress: **๑Rosie•Cheeks๑

**Rated: T +**

**Summary: a nightmare from beyond the grave-the shadow; the key to her own death. But can she stop her murderer from killing again?**

**A/N: this story was my friend's idea so I wrote it for her, she gave me ideas and stuff for this so I hope you enjoys it!**

**p.s I do not own Beyblade in any way whatsoever! I wish I did!**

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

I let Hikari sit in front with Mystel, his Audi didn't have as much of a backseat, and since I'm a lot shorter than Hikari, I figured it was only fair. I'd always been kind of sensitive about my height. I wont tell you exactly how tall I was-suffice it to i say that I was only and inch taller than little hazel and that she hadn't got her nickname by accident. A lot of people thought me and hazel were sisters.

As Mystel raced towards hazels house at warp eight, Hikari had trouble balancing the cake between her mouth and the napkin; I think she knew how paranoid Mystel was about getting crumbs on his upholshestry.

"Thanks for inviting me to the party" Hikari said between bitefuls. "I've been cooped up in house all day painting"

"I'm glad you're coming," I replied. In reality I had not invited Hikari. She had invited herself through her mother.

"You're and artist" Mystel asked. "What were you painting?"

Hikari hesitated "our bathroom"

"Really?" Mystel said.

Hikari could of told him shed been cleaning toilets he'd be amazed. He had obviously never painted a wall in his life. His parents were almost as well off as my own, as were the parents of the most of the kids we went to school with. Hikari was our token pauper; I sometimes kidded her about it.

"What colour" I asked

"White" Hikari said

"Whites so boring" I said "why white?"

"It's all the same to me" Hikari said

"You must be colour blind" I said, slightly exasperated. "You're as bad a Tala, he keeps telling me I have brown eyes"

"What colour are your eyes?" she asked

"Look at them?" I said slightly annoyed "cant you tell?"

Hikari glanced over her shoulders, "it's too dark. Are they green?"

"Good girl" I said "we'll let you live"

Mystel took a corner at the same speed he was taking the straight.

"Hey Mystel slow down! Its only a party were going to"

"I just don't want to be late" he said." Hazel better be ready"

Hazel wasn't ready. I told Mystel and Hikari to wait while I ran in to get her. Hazel's mother answered the door. I didn't mention this earlier, but hazel's mother and Hikari's mother were sisters, which meant. Of course that hazel and Hikari were cousins. The reason I didn't mention it before was because hazel and Hikari were so different I forgot they were related. There mother were even less compatible. The only thing that they had in common was that they were divorcees. The lady wasn't hostile towards me just really busy, that was her excuse all the time she was head nurse, and hazel had grown up practically an orphan. That was hazel's excuse for being so weird.

But Mrs. Sakurai was hostile towards her sister. She loathed Mrs. Cooper; hazel said it was because her mother blamed Mrs. Cooper for the collapse of her marriage. Years ago Mrs. Cooper was supposed to have an affair with Mr. Sakurai. When hazel told me this story, I didn't believe a word of it, but it was one of those things with people older than your parents- it was impossible to imagine they had ever had sex.

"Oh, shar, hazel is in her room" Mrs. Sakurai said she saw who it was, quickly pushing open the screen door.

"Thanks" I said stepping in the house over a pile of newspapers.

Mrs Sakurai didn't have to work all day; her husband had left her with enough bucks to give her leisure to follow all the afternoon soap operas.

"Tell hazel I don't want her Ouija board to megumi's party"

"I don't think its going to be that kind of party Mrs. Sakurai"

I found hazel in her room carefully combing her hair. She had only recently begun to worry about her appearance. They way most girls did at age nine, she had fallen in love. His name was Brooklyn Kingston-hiwatari. And he was mega megu's boyfriend. I know it was going to be a hell of a party. Hazel was fascinated with the occult; she was into the usual new age fads such as astrology and crystals. Yet she leaned towards the darker edge of the esoteric circle. Nothing excited her mote than a method to tap into a supernormal power. Her latest craze was a magnetic pendulum that she said could be used to broadcast or send substance into a person's body from any distance.

Did she believe in all that stuff? I don't know. When I was alive, I never gave it much thought, and now that I'm dead. I consider myself too close to the subject to voice an objective opinion. But hazel was no ones fool I can say.

"Mystel's got the car running" I said stepping in her room

Friends at school were disappointed to find out that her room was normal as any teenagers. The only thing they would find in her room that subjected to her interest were an incense holder and some incenses. Her appearance were fairly normal even if we looked exactly alike, her hair was somewhat light enough, that I made fun of her hair every time she described herself as dark haired. We had the same petite build, the same kind of mouths that laughed at the same kind of jokes, but whereas I had striking green eyes, hers were at best hazel. She did have great taste in clothes, however. I was forever borrowing outfits from her. The blue blouse and black 3 quarters were hazels.

"Tell him I'm going to be a minute" hazel said hurrying to the closet.

"It'll take me more than a minute to walk down to the car" I said sitting on her rock hard bed. Hazel practiced yoga. She would never stand a soft bed that will make her spine sag. "You look fine. Let's go. I don't think mystel's in the best of moods."

Hazel glanced up from digging in her closet and grinned. "Does spam feel uncomfortable around you now that you two have engaged in bestial activates together"

"I didn't say we had sex" hazel always called Mystel spam I had long ago ceased trying to free her from this habit. It was interesting that I was one of the few she never gave nickname to I was her best friend?

"Yes, you did" hazel said, finding what she was looking for, which appeared to be a lump of metal. "You said he undressed you, you undressed him and you, and the two of you let things take their natural course"

"Stop" I pleaded "we have to drive to the party in the same car in a few minutes, for Christ sake." I paused. "What's that another magnet?"

"Yeah"

"What happened to the other one?" I asked I picked up a small pile of typed papers lying on her bed.

"I still have it, but these ones stronger. It's used for different purposes" she squeezed it into the pocket of her knew length shorts. Like any good witch, hazel loved to wear black. "We can talk to the universe with this one, we'll play with it at the party" she gestured to the papers in my hand. You know what that is?"

"What?"

"A short story by kai hiwatari – Brooklyn's half brother"

A couple of years back, when I was a sophomore and he was a senior, I had shared a biology class with kai hiwatari. He was great- he could crack me up like no one could, he would tell me all these stories that happened to him. Funny enough he never spoke to anyone besides me I was privileged really since everyone called him a cold hearted bastard. Kai helped hazard high basketball team win the championships. Kai had an amazing arm- his coaches said he was pro potential. He also had an 

incredible way with words. I remember when I asked kai what the story was about. He shook his head and smiled. That was the first time I had ever seen him smile like that.

I must emphasise that kai was not-at least to the best of my knowledge- interested in the occult. I don't know why he had told me that story. Usually his stories were about crooked cops and crazy people he constantly ran into while simply walking down the block. Kai died long ago after that- some kind of car accident. I missed him terribly. He had been the best part of my day, and I always felt id known him all my life.

I instinctively dropped the papers when hazel said his name, "oh god" I whispered. "Kai? How did you get this?"

"Brooklyn gave it to me" hazel said, picking up the sheets and sorting them into a neat stack. "He gave me a whole bunch of kai's stories. He wanted to see if I could help get some of them published."

"Kai wasn't a writer, he was always playing baseball when did he have time to write? He never showed me any of this stuff"

"He never showed anybody. Brooklyn only found the stories a couple of moths ago at the back of kai's closet. You should read this one."

I don't know why the news disturbed me so. I brushed off hazels attempts to hand the story to me. "Why are you reading them? Are you trying to get on Brooklyn's good side?" hazel didn't flinch at my remark. It took a lot for her to show she was hurt.

"I'm doing this because I want to" she said in a normal tone." He was a pretty good writer. And he had great ideas, but he seldom finished them off. That's one of the things Brooklyn asked me if I could do for him- add some endings on kai's stuff."

I continued to feel uneasy about the whole thing but I couldn't pinpoint the reason why. Could it have been that the mention of this name had triggered a wave of painful memories? I asked myself. Hazel wrote for the school paper and was acknowledged to be hazard high's sole master of grammar. She tried to hand me a story again.

"You should read this" she said

I finally took it and glanced at the title: Amery's answers. "What is it?" I asked reluctantly

"It's about a girl our age who buys a VCR and then discovers it can tape tomorrows' TV programmes today. She starts out to taping the local news, spotting all the tragedies that are about to happen, and then she goes out to try prevent them"

"How does it end?"

"He never finished it"

"But what was the last thing that happened to the girl?"

So my middle name was Amery, I told myself. He hadn't written the story about me. Yet the icy breeze that had blown through my brothers windows earlier that night felt as if it had taken a detour into hazels bedroom. And her windows were all closed; a cold sweat broke out of my forehead. _Omen_ might be the word for what hazel just said next, and for the balloon Tala watched float away. I suppose it was all a question of interpretation. An apart of me has seen the black axe rising slowly into the air above my head. Maybe kai had seen the same axe, but of course he'd seen it, far more clearly than I.

"She taped a programmed of a news story that was about herself" hazel said

I swallowed. "Had she died?"

"The tape was jammed in the machine. She didn't get to see the entire piece, only the beginning where her name was mentioned and her picture was shown. Then kai stopped."

"He stopped"

"In mid sentence, but read it. Its fun"

I handed the papers back to hazel. "I'll wait until you write the endings."

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

**Another chapter done! Well I'm trying to finish off the third one which by the way is in the party I think, you would find out how it happened. Hope you enjoyed this; it took ages to think off and hope you will review for this and tell me how it is so far. Thank you for reading this!**

**And hope you will check out my others too and see how it is, I'm still working on legend right now, doing both really there nearly done! Sorry to keep you waiting! And R&R thanks!**

**Chibi X sends love to you!**


	3. the party

**Title: Remember me**

**Authoress: **๑Rosie•Cheeks๑

**Rated: T +**

**Summary: a nightmare from beyond the grave-the shadow; the key to her own death. But can she stop her murderer from killing again?**

**A/N: this story was my friend's idea so I wrote it for her, she gave me ideas and stuff for this so I hope you enjoys it!**

**p.s I do not own Beyblade in any way whatsoever! I wish I did!**

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

I had forgotten to tell hazel that Hikari was in the car. The fact didn't seem to phase hazel at all. She may have had little in common with her cousin, but there was known hostility between them. Hazel climbed into the backseat with me, a seating arrangement that may have been unwise. Mystel had once complained that once I and hazel got together we seemed to drown everything out. Remembering the remark, I endeavoured to be quiet. Hazel immediately took it upon herself to speak for the rest of us, to make up for my silence.

"Spam" hazel said to Mystel pulled out of the driveway. "What did you get mega-megu for her day?"

Mystel frowned; I could tell he was frowning even though I was looking at the back of his head. He frowned whenever hazel spoke to him.

"Why don't you call people by their real names for once?" he asked

"All right Mystel" she said. "What did you get megumi for her birthday?"

"Earrings," he said, flooring the accelerator and racing up the street as if he were late to his own wedding.

"What?" I asked, amazed. "I got her a present from both of us. You didn't have to get her something."

"What did you get her?" hazel asked me

"An old Beatles album," I said

"Megumi has a cd player," Daniel said

"Megumi hates the Beatles." Hazel retorted

"Oh," I said. I had been aware of both facts, but there had been a sale on them.

"What did you get her luminous?" hazel asked Hikari. Hazel had once explained the choice of nickname to me, Hikari meant light in Japanese. Hazel thought luminous would suit her since she seemed to be shining most of the time. Her reason might have had an element of sarcasm to it, Hikari seldom smiled.

"I didn't have a chance to stop at the store" Hikari replied softly.

If I hadn't been overwhelmed with disgust at mystel's having gone to the trouble to buy megumi a separate gift, I probably would have asked Hikari to put her name beside mine on the album.

"Isn't anyone going to ask me what I got her?" hazel asked fiddling with a pink tissue paper. In her hands, a moment of silence followed." Specimen jars" hazel explained. "Mom got them from a hospital for free."

"You can't give megumi that!" Mystel said irritated

"Sure I can!" hazel said. "She'll think its crystals!"

"She's not that stupid!" Mystel countered

"She's pretty stupid" I replied defending Hikari already

"Slow down spam the party isn't going anywhere! What's the hurry?"

"I always drive this fast" Mystel muttered

"Is he always this fast?" hazel asked me

"Always" I said, without thinking the question and answer, might have been innocent enough to start with except hazel suddenly busted out into hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?" Hikari asked

"Nothing..."muttered before we rode in silence to megumi's house.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

Mega-megu had met us at the door. Her parent's condominium was on the top floor of a four storey building that overlooked the ocean. It had a view of course, and it had been built with lots of money. My father had been a part of the construction. The soundproofing in the walls between the condos was excellent, megumi had her CD player up loud and pumping, and there wasn't one complaint. I handed her present as we went through the door. A fool could have told what it was. Megumi glanced at it after saying hello and smiled.

"It's not a painting is it?" she asked hopefully

"It'll never wear you out on you" I said, remembering her CD player, my eyes flickered to Mystel. Whenever someone is madder at me than I am at them, it is hard for me to stay mad. Guilt, I suppose. Mystel handed megumi his tiny box, and you would have thought he had given her an engagement ring. She planted a kiss on his check, gushing.

"You shouldn't have," she said

"No problem" he said, by no means pushing her away

"It's your birthday, for god's sake; he had to get you something." Hazel said quickly, scanning the room for Brooklyn. He was standing alone in the corner of the living room, a beer in one hand.

He didn't even glance over at us, why a shy , intelligent fellow like Brooklyn was going out with someone like megumi was beyond me, hazel's eyes lingered on him a moment before she turned back to megumi and handed her the specimen jars.

"Whatever you do, don't shake the box!" hazel said seriously. Megumi nodded and pressed her ears against the package. Don't ask me to explain it.

Yet I was giving the wrong impression of the girl megumi was not really stupid, but she was a total knockout. She did well as I did in school- As and Bs-and her SAT score was high. It's my brief that she had cultured air head qualities to pacify her subconscious anxieties about her looks. Guys often say theirs nothing sexier than a girl with brains, but just watch them drool over playboys, 

miss September, whose turn-offs are rude people and dogs but there turn-on include sincere guys and windy nights. I mean its no wonder megumi with breasts out to the moon would develop if she just smiled a lot and didn't demand regular cerebral stimulation guys would ask her out that's my theory but then again what the hell do I know?

Megumi had more to her body than her breasts; she had the most amazing eyes which were unusual and a d of blonde locks if I say so myself is common. Her eyes didn't shine as much as my green ones neither did her hair. But yet again the guys thought she was sex incarnate, as I said she was pretty but a bit airheaded and I think she knew standing next cool, soft Hikari.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to get you a present" Hikari said to megumi. "I didn't have a chance really!"

"That's ok" megumi exclaimed, hugging Hikari whom she scarcely knew. "I'm just glad your here."

"You're shaking the box!" hazel warned megumi, silently muttering _Christ _under her breath.For his part Mystel kept silent.

And so the party began, and at first it was a fairly ordinary affair. I won't go into every blessed detail. Megumi's parents were away for the night, we ate little, we danced little, we ate some more. We gossiped, lots of people came and went, so there was plenty to gossip about. And all the time I kept my eyes on Mystel and megumi, and hazel kept it on megumi and Brooklyn. And the world came right on turning nothing happened.

Before I go into detail of hazels kind of entertainment, I wanted to mention megumi opened her presents at bout 11 even though it was early; the party had been thinning already. There couldn't have been more than a dozen people left when megumi opened her presents in the middle of the floor in her pink summer dress and proceeded to break every one of her nails. Seriously each time she dug into a fresh package, she ripped another manicured nail, it was excruciating to watch.

"I should have brought you a bottle of calcium supplement instead." Hazel remarked, busting up the group. Megumi laughed at the joke, but I could tell she didn't appreciate it. Yet it was all forgotten once she opened hazels present.

The specimen jars at Mrs. Sakurai hospital were a bit larger and more elaborate than usual. But no way did they look like expensive crystals, when megumi unwrapped them and held them up for the room to see- a hint of utter confusion in her eyes- hazel broke in with a smooth sincerity.

"I know there not the usual crystals" she said, "but I thought you might like something different for your collection." Hazel added humbly. "There from china"

Megumi beamed and hugged hazel, I almost died. The rest of the room nodded and turned out. Only Brooklyn gave any sign that he knew megumi was being suckered. And it was a faint sign at that. He finished his beer and silently crumpled the can between his palms. Hikari sat quietly in the corner, casting me furtive glances probably wondering if I was going to lose it, or maybe still embarrassed that she had bought nothing for megumi.

Mystel's earrings had diamonds in them! They sparkled as he helped put it on megumi, again I almost died. I almost cried, I also almost said something. Mystel hadn't said much to me all night; I knew he was still pissed off for speaking to hazel about his excitable bed sheet excitement manners. I was afraid that if I spoke then- or- later I would ask why and he would say "bye"

Megumi finished with her presents, several people left. Then megumi brought up the idea of swimming. The condominium complex had one huge heated pool and two steaming Jacuzzis. I wondered, without bathing suits? That was no problem for the people who had been told in advance. I soon learned Mystel was one of those people and strangely enough, so was Hikari. Apparently after asking her mom to ask me for a ride to the party, she must have called megumi 

directly to see if she really could come. And received the word on the bathing suits Mystel and megumi had theirs on under their clothes.

"We could go skinny dipping" hazel said as we watched everyone parade out the front door, except Brooklyn.

Brooklyn was standing alone on the balcony drinking another beer, when hazel made her suggestion. He had been putting them all night one after the other, but he didn't not seem drunk which was surprising.

"No" I said, "I always feel naked without my clothes on"

I nodded towards the balcony, which lay relative to our cosy spot on the living room couch. Beyond and innerving kitchen. We could see brooklyns silhouette against the night sky, the shadow of his beer can resting supposedly on the strong and secure wooden rail.

"Besides this is your chance! Go give him a bite!" I said

"I think he wants to be alone" hazel said

"He wouldn't have come to a party if he wanted to be alone!" I said

"It's his girlfriend's birthday! He had to come to the party" she exclaimed

"His girlfriend isn't here; she's gone swimming with my boyfriend "I shot back

"You're not upset" hazel questioned

"I'm not" I shook my head

"They were the gaudiest earrings!"

"Gaudy costs money, you should have given her used specimen jars!" I muttered

"Who says id didn't!" hazel smirked

"I don't know, are you afraid to talk to Brooklyn?"

"I don't know" hazel sighed, "Yeah"

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"I don't care; just don't tell him I love him."

"Do you love him?" I asked, surprised I hadn't realised he meant so much to her, coming to the party must have been hard for her.

Hazel began to make flip remarks, which both of us were masters at. Then she paused and lowered her eyes. "Yeah maybe, I don't know do you love spam?"

I stood. "I always hated it when I was a kid"

Before going out I went to megumi's bedroom, stopping to the loo, but it wasn't because I was drinking beer. I was never into depressants like alcohol and health food. I liked good old blood-rushing caffeine, coffee, cokes, Pepsis. I'd had all three that night. When I finished in the bathroom, I had joined Brooklyn outside the balcony without having to backtrack to the living room. He was lighting up a cigarette when I first stepped into the night.

That was my last impression of Brooklyn, the side of his rugged face in the orange flare of a wooden match. He was handsome I admit but not as much as his half brother. He always had the 

warmth and humour around him in his face, but his face was cold and motionless like his older brother. His bone structure was well defined, and he didn't have to widen his blue eyes to make him look surprised since his eyes told us everything. However his eyes are so narrowed that he was defiantly angry. Still, if you looked at him he still had magnetism, buried deep, perhaps probably rusty but pulling hard. He was unlike most of my friends he didn't give a damn about what anyone thought of him. We shared a couple of classes together we spoke a few times, but it seemed like he was purposely avoiding me.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you?" I asked

"No" he glanced over, waved out his match and took a drag on his cigarette.

I went over and rested my hands on the railing, six feet from Brooklyn. The view of the ocean at night was nothing- all flat, dark and depressing. All I could hear was the faint sounds of splashing and giggling, I could hear coming from the far side of the complex. Brooklyn seemed kind of down to; I wondered if he was remembering kai. He wasn't saying anything and I felt I had to speak.

"It's a nice night" I remarked. It was essentially warm with layers of cool damp air drifting up the balcony not usual for that close to the sea.

"It's all right"

"Am I bothering you?"

He shrugged." Ill probably be going home soon"

"Before megumi gets back?"

"Maybe"

"Brooklyn"

"What?"

"Nothing. I jut wanted to you know...say something"

That was clever, what I wanted to say was that he shouldn't be with a girl who would specimen jars with her crystal collection. And that I missed his brother. Brooklyn idolised kai well not at first but still I knew from kai he still did. It was more like rivalry than brotherly love. Kai had been very cold but cool and funny if you met him.

"I wish Id brought my suit" I said. When he didn't respond, I added, "I wish Mystel had told me we'd be swimming."

"Maybe he forgot"

I hinted sarcasm when he said this. "You two don't know each other do you?" I asked

"No"

"That's too bad"

He did not peer over at me, the lights in the kitchen nor were those in megumis bedroom on. I couldn't see his eyes; nevertheless I shifted uneasily "for whom" he asked

"For the two of you, I mean-what do you mean?"

Brooklyn looked towards the ocean, took another drag off his cigarette. "Never mind Shari"

I moved a step closer to him, "you don't like Mystel?"

"Why ask?"

"Come on Brooklyn!"

"Mystel yeh his cool" he shrugged. "If you like assholes"

I did not appreciate the remark, yet I think it disturbed me mainly because it reflected on me as mystel's girlfriend.

"You're the asshole!" I said, decide in that any sympathy I might have felt for him had been misdirected.

"I suppose"

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have any problems!

"You've got an asshole of a girlfriend!"

It was particularly not a nice thing for a sweet little girl like me to say this, I admit. I held expected him to throw down his cigarette and walk away. Yet his upper lip curled into a small smile beneath the glow of his cigarette.

"She's not that bad, she's too good for him"

"For who?"

He shook his head and turned to leave. "Nothing"

I hate it when people start to tell me something that I will hate and stop right in the middle. That's my only excuse for saying what I did next. It was cruel...

"You know Brooklyn! You're such a shallow jerk compared to your brother!"

He stopped suddenly, and I wish I could have reached out and retrieved my words. Like in the car with Mystel on the way to the party, I only had to look at the back of his neck to feel the bad vibes. He turned slowly though, casually raising his cigarette to his mouth and sticking it in the corner in such a way that it would fall any second. It was too dark for me to read his expression clearly and I was glad.

"He used to tell me stuff about you" Brooklyn said. "He thought you were all right, but I always thought you didn't know what was going on. I just had to look at you strolling along with your head up your ass!" he pulled out his cigarette and dropped it, crushing it with his converses. Then he cleared his throat.

"Yeh he died, Shari and you haven't changed. Not in my book"

He went inside but didn't leave. Hazel met him in the kitchen, and I saw them sit on the couch together and talk. Maybe they talked about me. I never did know. Neither did I know that I had less than two hours to live. I turned back to the ocean, it was black, and then I looked straight down. A concrete sidewalk ran just below alongside a plot of green grass lit by a hard white globe on top of a shrunken lamppost. It was a long way down.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

**Yeh I'm sorry for the late update but I'm still continuing with this story, so I'm sorry again it was late! But I do hope you enjoyed it! And the next chapter would be up soon I hope!! So please be patient! I want to say thank you for reading!**

**Any criticism would be helpful I mean it would be great if you gave me feedback! Would be so much better for what I would do in the next chapter!!**

**Sends a lot of love from Chibi xx**


	4. my death

**Title: Remember me**

**Authoress: **๑Rosie•Cheeks๑

**Rated: T +**

**Summary: a nightmare from beyond the grave-the shadow; the key to her own death. But can she stop her murderer from killing again?**

**A/N: this story was my friend's idea so I wrote it for her, she gave me ideas and stuff for this so I hope you enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in any way whatsoever! I wish I did!**

**A/N again: ** IM SORRY! My stupid word makes mistakes and I don't know what goes on since I keep typing! But there's a mistake and Shari is the characters name! Sorry for the confusion! And thank you anonymous reader! It helped a lot! And I'm glad you like it!

To help here are the characters:

**Shari**- main character

**Hazel**- best friend

**Megumi**- a friend 

**Brooklyn** – megumi's boyfriend kai's half brother

**Mystel** – Shari's boyfriend

**Kai **– Brooklyn's half brother!

**Hikari** – Hazel's cousin

**Tala** – Shari's brother

**Mrs. Joan Cooper** – Hikari's mother

**Mrs. Erika Sakurai** – Hazel's mother

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

I could tell how I died, how my skull cracked open and the blood gushed out. All the gory details, but gore is for the living. Fading mortals don't always close their eyes when becoming naked spirits. But they seldom watch. At least I didn't.

Hazel played a strange part before the fun started- and ended. But before even that, Hikari told me all about Megumi and Mystel. I think I understand now why hazel was always giving people nicknames. The livings really have only one point of view-their own. Oh, there are wise men here and there on earth that can see things as others do, but they are rare. Most people can't see other people as quite real themselves, it is forgivable when you realise they have to see everyone from inside a body that can be only in one place at a time. When I was alive, people at school seemed more like mannequins in a store window. They were simply there for my greater shopping enjoyment.

Hazel must have had the same problem, for her Mystel was easiest o relate to as spam, because spam was a "thing", and she could always return a thing to a store if she didn't like it. Moreover Megumi was like a cartoon character Hazel could change the channel on the set and watch another, cartoon. If she as no longer amused or she could take out the plug and they all would be gone!

I believe that giving people nicknames gave hazel the feeling of controlling her environment. But I'm digressing. Whole Hazel and Brooklyn sat in the living room; I went back to Megumi's bedroom and lay down on her bed. I figured if she could swim around with my boyfriend I could wrinkle her sheets. I didn't go straight from the balcony to the bedroom; I discovered that sliding the glass door I had used minutes ago had automatically locked itself. I had to re-enter the condo through the kitchen and return to the bedroom. Hazel and Brooklyn didn't even look up as I went by. God knows what they were talking about.

I had a headache, I was tired, when I lay down I had no intention of sleeping, but I must have. I didn't dream however. My omens were over for a night. Except for one last big one. Before my headache blossomed into a skull shattering mess, the gang rehearsed my funeral.

Hikari awakened me; she was sitting on the bed by my side when I opened my eyes. Her auburn hair looked so ok short but beautiful to me right then, I remember thinking how awful it would be to if she were to go prematurely grey. I knew from a picture album Mrs. Cooper had. Hikari must have blow dried it after swimming.

"What time is it?" I muttered. My headache was worse than when I had lain down.

"After twelve" Hikari replied

I sat up." Is the swimming over?" Hikari changed back into her clothes; she stared at me for a moment with her grey eyes before answering.

"Most of the kids have left" she said

The condo seemed unusually quiet. "Where's Mystel? Is he back?"

"No" she muttered

"Where is he?" I replied

She looked down, and even in the floor I could see the lines form on her forehead. "I don't know how to tell you this Shari" she said softly

"What?"

"Mystel and megumi were still out"

"So" I retorted a bit too gruff

Hikari took a breath, her long fringe covering a side of her face was swept back swiftly with her pale hands, but resumed its place once again her other side seemed to be gently swaying.

"I was walking back when I remembered I'd left my watch by the diving board. I went back to get it. Mystel and megumi must have gout out of the pool. They weren't there but I..." she paused

"What!" I demanded as she paused. She glanced up.

"They were in the Jacuzzi"

"So?" I was getting irritated

"They were naked..." she replied softly

"No. How could you tell" I started trembling slightly

"I could tell" she retorted.

I swallowed, and throat wasn't merely dry, it was parched and bleeding, like my soul. I have a confession to make, Mystel was lot better than I described him, and he wasn't just a pretty face. He had style, he was funny. He had done a lot of nice things for me. He had taken me tot he prom in gold plated rolls after pinning the biggest corsage of the night on my long white dress. I liked him, I really did like him. And all those doubts I had about him and megumi – deep down inside I knew I was just being paranoid. I hated Hikari right then for telling me I had been right all along.

"What were they doing?" I asked

She shook her head along with her hair. "Nothing"

"What" I insisted

"They were kissing"

"And she had her top off"

"Yes!"

"How could you be sure?"

"I could see Shari. There was enough light" Hikari shook her head. "I shouldn't have told you" she started to get up. I grabbed her arm.

"What else were they doing? Was he fondling her?"

Hikari broke free of my hold and retreated tot he end of the bed, where she stood and looked down on me. "I'm sorry" she said

I laughed out loud for a second. "What are you sorry about? She wasn't kissing Tala – if you would even care. You know he was home when you came over? You could have said hi. I know how much you love him. Anyways I don't care! Mystel can do what he wants; you can do what you want. I am not going to stop you, sister. The whole world can go hell for all I care!"

Hikari left. And I cried, alone and to myself.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

The party would have ended if Hazel hadn't insisted on talking to the universe, after everyone had finish changing. She pulled out her magnet.

"I read about this technique in a book on Taoism" hazel said holding up a magnet so that we could all see that. "They used these for health problems; it allows you to question the body directly about what's wrong with it."

"Is it like the Ouija bored?" megumi asked wearily. Even I could sympathise with her.

"It is similar but different" Hazel replied

"Oh" I said

Hazel cast me a look that said she knew I wanted to leave; but that she also thought we should let the magnet decide when to call it a night. "Why don't I demonstrate it rather than talk about it?"

"What do you need?" Brooklyn asked, seemingly interested.

He had put away his cigarettes and didn't look nearly as fierce in the light as he had in the dark. There were six of us in the room right then – Hikari, Mystel, megumi, Hazel, Brooklyn and myself – all arranged in a rough circle in the cluttered living room.

Hazel smiled at Brooklyn. "A body"

"I have one!" megumi volunteered, raising her hand showing more enthusiasm now that her official boyfriend made the whole matter respectable with his question. Mystel looked at her and smiled.

"We know" I said, sitting on the floor against the wall. They ignored me; they wanted to talk to the universe.

The only person who was uninterested or else afraid was Hikari she continued to hand back in her corner chair. She might have been afraid at what I was going to say. Or else what the universe might know. I suppose we all have our secrets.

It was an hour long of process with the stone, they had a brief huddle, and then Hazel went back to Megumi's ankles. Since the rest of us didn't know the questions, the demonstration was not overwhelming. When it was done, however Brooklyn had finished off comparing megumi's leg lengths. He nodded his approval.

"You told me to do it in the same order as you said." He asked Hazel

"Yes" Hazel replied

"What did you ask" Mystel asked

"First I asked if megumi was pregnant," hazel said. "And the answer was no, her heels didn't shift."

"Thank god" megumi said, smiling. It struck me then how she played cool for someone who had been sinning in a hot tub with a guy whom did not belong to her.

"Then I asked if megumi was alive" hazel continued. "And as I raised her feet off the floor, her right leg got and inch longer. Right Brooklyn"

"It did yeh" he said thoughtfully. I suspected that if he knew about Megumi's unfaithfulness, he would have cared less. But he did seem totally absorbed in what Hazel was doing. And she knew it; her cheeks were flustered with pleasure.

"My third question was if it was Saturday morning" Hazel said. "Once again her legs shifted." Hazel glanced down at Megumi. "Are you uncomfortable? Can we keep using you to ask questions?"

"Yeh but turn off that lamp it's bothering me" she replied

Hazel motioned to Mystel to turn off the light. Although Hazel found it weird that megumi shouldn't be feeling any different. The rest of us pulled closer including Hikari, who finally came and sat next to me. The door to the balcony in the kitchen lay wide open then could feel the night air on my bare feet it seemed to hug the carpet like a cool sheet. I wanted to go home my headache refused to go.

"What should we ask" Mystel asked

"Anything" Hazel replied a glint in her eyes. She again took hold of megumi's sandals. "Anything at all"

"Did you read in the book that the slightest movement meant maybe?" Brooklyn asked, obviously not trusting Hazel at this point.

"Yes" Hazel said quickly

"Ask if I'm going to be rich?" Mystel said

Hazel asked. Megumi's right leg didn't budge. Hazel laughed. "You're going to be a poor can of spam, Mystel."

Mystel frowned. "Ask if I'm going to live an old age"

"Yes" Hazel said moments later

Mystel perked right up. "Ask if I'm going to be happy?"

"No" Hazel replied. Megumi's heels didn't seem to move, Mystel sat back down discouraged.

"I don't know how a magnet can know my future" he said

"It's not a magnet" Hazel said. "It's only a trigger its Megumi's body that's answering our question."

"Maybe it's her body that might affect you in the future" I muttered

This time my comment did not go unnoticed, the room filled with tension. Yet no one said anything. What was there to say when we had god to talk to? Hazel wasn't going to let my bad mood spoil the festivities. She nodded at Hikari.

"Anything you want to know luminous?" she asked

Hikari got up slowly and crawled over beside Hazel. "Can I do it myself?" she asked

Hazel smiled. "It takes a lot of practice. Why don't you just let me ask for you?" Hazel asked

"She wants to ask something private" Brooklyn said

Hikari nodded, "please?"

"All right?" Hazel replied reluctantly, moving away. "But be sure to have your question clearly in mind, or it wont work"

The magnet did work for Hikari sometimes Megumi's right leg would get longer when Hikari thought her question and raised Megumi's feet. And sometimes Megumi's legs would stay the same. It was eerie watching Hikari go through the routine silently. Hikari asked many questions. Or else she asked one question a number of times. I didn't know why I got the impression –which she was hung up on one point. When she was done, she stared off into empty space for a few seconds.

"Are you satisfied?" Hazel asked

"One question," Hikari said. "Is thing always right?"

"I found it to be" Hazel said carefully

Hikari looked at her. "But I just asked if it was always right, and do you know what it said?"

"What?" Hazel replied

"Maybe" Hikari retorted

Hazel motioned for Hikari to scoot aside and took hold of both megumi's feet. "Does the leg-length reflex in Megumi's body always respond correctly to our questions?" Hazel asked

"Yes" Hazel replied

"That's not the answer I got" Hikari said. Because she was often solemn, it was difficult to tell if the magnet had upset her. But she certainly didn't appear to be bursting with joy.

"You must have done it wrong" Hazel replied back.

Hazel let Brooklyn ask his questions next. He questioned them out loud, not worried about what we thought he let Hazel handle Megumi's feet.

"Is everything in our lives predestined?" he asked

Hazel frowned down on Megumi's sandals. "Her heel budged slightly"

"Is there a yes or no answer to my previous questions?" Brooklyn asked

"No" Hazel replied

Brooklyn was getting awfully heavy pretty fast. "But are certain things in our lives destined?" he asked

"Yes" Hazel said. "It is very clear this time"

"Is the force that we understand as god directly answering these questions?" Brooklyn asked

"No" Hazel seemed pretty disappointed.

"Is there a god?" Brooklyn asked

"Yes" Hazel replied

"Is he as we imagine him?" Brooklyn asked

"No" Hazel said softly

"Is there life after death?" Brooklyn asked

Hazel paused. "Of course there must be life after death if there's a god Brooklyn!"

"Ask" he insisted.

Hazel asked. "Yes" she said. "I told you"

Then he asked the question that on surface started me on my long fall to my death. He defiantly must have had Kai on his mind. "Is someone who was once alive but is now dead using this leg reflex to try to communicate with us?" he asked

"Yes" Hazel replied.

"Did we know this person when we he alive?" Brooklyn asked

"Yes" Hazel replied back

"Is this person anxious to talk to us?" Brooklyn asked eagerly

"Yes" Hazel replied. Letting go of Megumi's feet and looking at him, it was then that Megumi was asleep. She wasn't snoring or anything, but I could tell by the way she was breathing. That she was out of it. Brooklyn had lowered his head and was thinking, Hikari was doing much the same, her expression lost behind a curtain of hair. Mystel shifted uneasily.

"This is creepy" he said

Actually, that was an acute observation. The atmosphere in the room definitely changed. It was no longer simply tense, it was distorted with another room, a place almost the same but not quite, the room felt heavy.

"Megumi went to sleep" I said. "Let's call it a night"

"No" Hazel said suddenly, firmly she shook both Megumi's feet she opened her eyes.

"Im floating" she whispered

"We have to find out who we're talking to" Hazel said. "Right Brooklyn"

Was Hazel trying to win Brooklyn's favour by giving him a last chat with his brother? The idea struck me as so perverse I almost screamed. But screaming's not supposed to be cool. There are times though, when it can save your reputation. Oh yes, indeed.

Brooklyn touched Hazels shoulder. I could practically see the thrill go through Hazel's body. It has been said that nothing is as powerful an aphrodisiac as a brush with the supernatural. Well maybe I'm the one who said it. But Hazel was primed. She wasn't going to deny Brooklyn.

"Did you bring your Ouija board?" he asked

"No" Hazel replied

"I need more than yes or no answers!" Brooklyn muttered his hand still on her shoulder. "I want whole words"

Spirits were fine, but this was real male flesh that had a hold of Hazel. She nodded quickly. "We can do it without the board"

"How" he asked puzzled

She swallowed. "One of us can channel this entity"

"Not me" Mystel said and giggled foolishly

"How?" Brooklyn asked again

"Shari" Hazel looked at me

"No way!" I said

"Why Shari?" Brooklyn asked

"It has to be someone I've known all my life!"

Now Hazel was Hikari's first cousin, and had known Hikari all her life. But I didn't bring that up; I imagined she would be too shy to invite an entity into her body. Also I suddenly had a change of heart. I decided I wouldn't mind channelling. My reasoning was simple it would put me in a perfect position to stop all the nonsense. Once Hazel thought she had I hypnotized I was going to say all us entities were exhausted and wanted to go home sleep.

"All right" I said. "What do I do?"

Hazel made me lie on my back on the floor, in the spot Megumi had vacated. Surprisingly the spot was not warm. Hazel told Mystel to bring a blanket which he covered up to my chin. Then Hazel turned off all the lights and lit the red Christmas candle. Set on a glass coffee table, off to my right. It was pretty dark but I could make out the faces clearly enough to identify them. Hazel positioned herself just behind my head and had the others kneel around me. Hikari was on my right, Mystel and Brooklyn to my left, and Megumi near my feet. I thought this was typically new age...

"We're going to start the same way we did when we played that "dead girl" game at Tricia's party." Hazel recalled. "Does everyone remember?" we'll pretend that Shari is lying here about to be buried. 

We'll talk about her as if she's dead. But unlike the other game we won't be talking bout how light she is. We won't try to lift her with our fingertips."

Everyone nodded in sync. "When we have her in a deep trance, we'll start to ask her questions just as we asked the magnet. Only Shari should be able to answer us out loud. All right?" Hazel continued. "Take a deep breath Shari" She said. "Let it all out slowly, feel the air leaving your lungs, feel the life leaving your body. That's good, that's fine, now take another breath and let it out very slowly and this time feels your heart slowing down, becoming faint. Listen to me, Shari and don't be afraid you're going to be all right. It is your body you're leaving behind not your soul"

It may be because I was tired, but the suggestions had a profound effect on me. I started to relax immediately. The tension in my shoulders and neck began to dissolve, and I could feel the pulse on my headache diminishing. It was almost like Hazel said – my heartbeat was slowing down. The muscles of my back eased deeper into the carpet. I began to feel as Megumi was right, that I was too floating.

Hazel continued her suggestions for while – I'm not sure how long exactly – there seemed to be along period of silence. I was still conscious of my body where I was, and yet at the same time I felt removed from the situation. I didn't even feel like thinking, I just wanted to drift like a balloon in the wind. But even though I was relaxed I didn't feel content. The wind was pulling me along, but I wasn't sure if I was likening the direction it was taking me. I was afraid, however to try to move to stop what was about to happen.

That was it right there. I was a tiny bit afraid. Despite what Hazel has said about me being safe, I felt as if I were to lose something precious to me, that I had in fact, already lost it. The idea of Mystel kissing Megumi in the Jacuzzi flashed across my brain, and with it came a stab of pain. Then it was my brother's face that I saw swim by and fade away, drowning in the darkness inside. Mystel's voice came to me from far off.

"She was a good friend of mine. We had a lot of good times together, and I'm going to miss her."

That was all I heard him say. Two lines about his poor dead girlfriend and not one word about how much he loved her, my sorrow deepened and with it the darkness. It was suddenly so dark inside that it seemed as if I were about to be devoured, soul and all. I was no longer floating, I was sinking and fast. I don't believe I could have opened my eyes if I had tried. It was Brooklyn's turn to remember Shari mizuno.

"I really don't know her that well, as my brother did. I suppose if I had known her better, I would have liked her more. We never talked that much; it's too bad she's dead, though it's a real shame."

None of them sounded sad. It was almost as if they were remembering someone they had murdered Hikari spoke next.

"I didn't know her very well, either. I knew her brother better, but she loved her brother – Tala she was crazy about him."

She sounded like a record that had already been played Megumi went to speak next. She was a broken record; I remembered what I got for her birthday a Beatles album from the discount bin. I 

could remember the party; I was still at it; I knew everything that was happening. And it was only a game. Yet a portion of me, a huge portion continued to fall, deeper and deeper, down through the earth to where it hid its most terrible secrets. They could have already lowered me into my grave and covered me over with dirt. Hazel went next she sounded sad!

"She was my best friend, she was more important to me than anything. I used to tell her everything and now she's gone I can't believe it."

Hazel had to pause to collect herself. Yet she too, seemed far away. I felt that if I were to reach out to touch her I would snatch only thin air.

"But she's still alive to me, because I won't forget her." Hazel continued, her voice gaining strength. "None of those who have died is really gone. There always near. Speaking to us in whispers we don't ordinarily hear. But occasionally we can hear them, if they find someone to speak through."

Hazel paused again, she might have cleared her throat or I might have cleared my own. I couldn't tell what was happening. I had stopped falling finally, but I doubted if I would be coming up for air soon. Something strange was happening, stranger than all that had previously transpired. Maybe it was a delayed reaction to discovering I was now an ex-girlfriend. Perhaps it had something to do with Hazel's suggestion.

Then again it could have been one final omen, when Hazel spoke next, a weight of sorrow heavy enough to crush the world descended on me from nowhere and everywhere at once. I felt it on top of my chest, crushing my ribs, my heart.

"Who are you?" Hazel asked

My voice sounded, but it was not mine it was not me.

"Most people would probably call me a ghost" the voice said. "I am after all, dead. But I don't think of myself that way, It wasn't so long ago that I was alive, you see I was only eighteen, I had my whole life in front of me..."

Someone gasped. Someone else cried out a name – _Kai_. More cries followed, everyone was talking at once the candle had been knocked over. There was a danger of fire. I snapped out of y trance, at last my body was my own again. For a moment, I threw off my blanket and jumped up. At first I couldn't see a thing, I wasn't even sure if I had my eyes open. The room was pitch black then Brooklyn turned on the lamp near the sofa, and the glare hit me like a hot flare. Brooklyn was mad at me they all were.

"Why did you stop!" he demanded

"You shouldn't have jumped up" Hazel said

"You were faking that!" Mystel said

I wasn't a fake, I wanted to shout at them but I couldn't get a word out. I was too choked up, when I looked around the first time at their faces; I couldn't find any trace of a thing I had assumed had been with me all the days of my life to one degree to another. There was no love, Mystel just 

wanted to be back in the tub with Megumi, Hazel just wanted to be alone with Brooklyn. I hung my head low, smelling smoke Hikari was on the floor at my knees, turning the toppled candle upright. But my body was cold, I was shivering. I felt so overcome with loneliness right then that I thought I would be consumed and die of it.

"What is it?" Hikari asked, her clear cold grey eyes holding mine

"Nothing" I whispered. "It's nothing."

I ran from the room then, through the kitchen and out to the balcony and into the night. I remembered standing by the rail, feeling the smooth wood beneath my shaking fingers. I remember how seeing the flat black ocean and thinking how nice it would be if I could only exercise my magical powers and fly over to it and disappear beneath its surface for ages to come. I remember time passing.

Then things went bad.

I felt a sensation. It was not one of being pushed; it was rather a feeling of rising up. Then of spinning, of being disoriented, I saw the edge of the condominium roof, the stars. There were only a few of the latter, and they weren't very bright. Not compared to the lamppost standing beside the cement walkway, which suddenly began to rush towards me at incredible speed. It was only in the last instant that I realised I had gone over the edge of the balcony, that I was falling headfirst towards the ground.

I didn't feel the blow of the impact, but I do remember rolling over and looking up. Now there were millions of stars in the sky. Orange ones and green ones and blue ones, There were also red ones, big fat red ones, whose numbers rapidly grew as I watched, blotting out all the other in the heavens, until soon they were all that remained part of a colossal wave of smothering hot wax.

I blacked out. I died.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

**I'm done! Ha-ha Omg this feels so great...she's dead? So how do you like it? I mean it was at first so long when I wrote it, well it still is but I cut some parts out! Hehe...it was minor so it was ok. Overall I think I wrote too much I'm very sure the next chapter will be the same length hehe...well I do hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'm sorry again if I made mistakes it would be great if you point them out! My damn WORD! Is being gay again and I can't seem to change the setting? Sucks!! And I really do how you get the hang of the story so far and tell me how it is? R & R people and give me your undivided criticism ha-ha! Feedback in other words...**

**Thank you for reading! Chibi sends lots of love!! XXXX**


	5. the grief

**Title: Remember me**

**Authoress: **๑Rosie•Cheeks๑

**Rated: T +**

**Summary: a nightmare from beyond the grave-the shadow; the key to her own death. But can she stop her murderer from killing again?**

**A/N: this story was my friend's idea so I wrote it for her, she gave me ideas and stuff for this so I hope you enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in any way whatsoever! I wish I did!**

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

When I came to, I was home in bed, lying on top of the sheets in the dark. At first I didn't question what I was doing there. Many times throughout my life I would awake up in bed and not know what the hell was going on. I was a deep sleeper; in fact, it was normal for me to take several minutes after sleeping to figure out what planet I was on.

On the other hand, I did feel strange. I was mildly surprised when I sat up that I wasn't dizzy. For some reason I expected to be dizzy. Yet when I paused to ask myself, why? I had no answer. I remember being at the party, I but I failed to remember the end of the party. Certainly, I had no recollection of falling to my death.

I climbed to my feet and walked to the open door and peeked out. As I have already mentioned, my bedroom was of a hall that overlooked a bog portion of the downstairs. Because most of the downstairs lights were off, it was natural why I wasn't able to see well. Except I couldn't see for what happened to be the wrong reasons, it was less dark than it should have been; the walls and furniture were not glowing or anything, but they weren't exactly not glowing either. They were brighter than they should have been with nothing shining on them.

Then there was the stuff in the air. It was the stuff, I decided, that was blurring my vision. It was everywhere translucent, vaguely gaseous, and flowing, very slightly around the entire room, up the curtains and over the bookcase. In fact, the vapours actually seemed to be glowing through the walls. I blinked my eyes, but it did not go away, and yet I had to wonder if I was really seeing it all. It was very fine, almost invisible.

I walked down the hall to Tala's room and stuck my head through his partially opened door. He was asleep, lying on his back, his sheets thrown off, his right arm resting behind his head. If I hadn't known that he had to get up early, I would have tried to wake him up. The feeling of dislocation refused to leave me, and I wanted to talk to him about it. But I left him alone; his computer was still on, of course.

I went downstairs, my parents were in the kitchen; I heard them talking before I actually saw them at the table, I though they sounded different. My mother had one of those high society voiced that could be the embodiment of charm when she was in a good mood and nothing short of bitchy when she wasn't. My father had a deep authorative voice that never changed no matter what his state of mind. It certainly never sounded muffled as it did now. Their words seemed to be coming to me 

through layers of invisible insulation. Yet I mustn't overemphasise the effect. I could understand what they were saying. They were talking about money.

"Hi, mom. Hi dad" I said, as I stepped in to the kitchen and grabbed a hold of one of the chairs to pull out so I could sit down. But it was weird- it felt stuck to the floor.

I couldn't budge. I couldn't be bothered hassling with it, so I slumped down in the chair nears the stove instead, a few feet away from the table, off to my parent's right. They didn't even look over at me, which I thought was rude of them.

"did you hear what Mrs Meyer had to say about the loan you and bill got from Mr Hoyomoto's firm?" my mother asked my father, taking a bite of the chocolate cake Hikari and Mrs cooper and I had talked about at length.

"No" my father replied, lighting up a cigar and leaning back his chair. "But I imagine she said something about us helping the Japanese buy the world out from under us."

He looked tired, so did my mother, but they both looked good. They were dressed to the hilt, and they were a handsome couple. My father was of medium height, solid with shoulders that could ram down a door. He radiated strength and masculinity. He didn't smile often to busy to smile. There was too much building to be done. He had closely clipped red coloured hair just like Tala's only his one was bit lighter, a tan and small sharp green eyes with a tinge of silvery grey.

My mother bore him scant resemblance, except that she was also attractive. She was tall and sleek, quick and loose. Her wide rouge thick-lipped mouth and her immaculately conceived black hair, with pale soft skin and striking Blue eyes were her prizes. At present she had on a long black dress slit up the side to reveal one of her smooth white legs. It was odd she was eating cake that late. She usually took such good care of herself; in fact taking care of herself took up much of her time that she couldn't quite take care of us. But she loved my father; an she also loved her children. It was such a shame that's she loved all of us all in a way she had learned from her therapist.

"She didn't say it in those words in those words" my mother replied her voice cracking slightly as it were being electrically interfered with. "But you'd think you were selling secrets to the Russians from the tone she took really, she's nothing but a pain in the ass, insulting really just because you came from that country!"

"Her husbands not a bad fellow, though" my father said, blowing a cloud of smoke towards the ceiling. It was a strange cloud. It had that stuff in it, that mysterious haze that could have been a super-refined blend of smoke and gas and water all round into one.

"Oh Seth" my mother said putting down her cake fork and waving her hand. "He's adorable, absolutely wonderful. I can't imagine how he stayed with that shrew so long!"

"_I almost threw out the cake" I said_

"He's a good man" my father said

"He's too good for her" my mother replied back. "But you know I heard from Wendy that Colleen Meyer got six wells down in Texas."

"Damien told me only three can make up for a lot of character flaws." My father said

"Three pumping wells can makeup for a lot of character flaws!" my mother giggled.

"_Hello!" I said. "It's me; I'm here waiting patiently to have my presence acknowledged"_

They continued to ignore me, I couldn't understand it. Then the phone rang. My mother stood up and walked over and picked it up, carrying her cake with her. But just before she answered it she said something really weird.

"That's probably Shari" she said

"_Huh?" I said_

My mother lifted the handset to her ear. She was smiling. She was tired, but her life was in order. She had a big house, a rich hard working husband, great clothes, far-out jewellery, one wonderful son and one ok daughter.

"Hello" she said "yes, this is she, who is this please?"

My mother listened for several seconds, and as she did, her hand holding the cake plate began to shake. But her smile didn't vanish immediately. It underwent a metamorphosis instead, slowly tightening at the edges bit by bit, until soon it could not be confused for a smile at all. She dropped the plate holding the cake, it shattered on tiles, her mouth twisted into a horrible grimace my father and I both jumped up.

"What is it" my father asked

"Its Shari" she whispered, slowly putting down the phone and sagging back against the counter. My father grabbed her at the waist steadying her.

"What's happened?" he demanded, anxious now.

"_Yeah! What's going on" I asked coming over to them_

"Shari" my mother whispered closing her eyes and shaking her head

"What!" I asked. "What's wrong?"

Still holding on to my mother, my father snapped up the phone. "This is Mr Mizuno." He said. "Who is this?"

His face paled as he listened. "Will she be all right" he asked after a minute. "What do you mean?" he paused, listened some more, Biting his lower lip all the while, which I have never seen him do before in my life. "You don't know?" he asked finally. "Why don't you know? I see, I see. Yes, I know where that is, yes we'll be there shortly."

My father didn't thank whoever had called; he just hung up the phone and hugged my mother, who was close to collapsing in his arms.

"_Hey "I said, beginning to get emotional. "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"_

They ignored me, yet that was not it. They didn't hear me. Something terrible must have happened, I thought that they could get into such a state that they blocked me out altogether. I reached out for my fathers arm.

"_Dad pleases," I said. "I need to know too"_

I might as well have not been in the room. My father helped my mother over the table, sat her in the chair and took her hands in his. "We don't know yet, Christine" he said.

My mother kept shaking her head her eyes closed. "It's no good." She whispered. "It was too far. Oh god, Shari"

"I have to go get Tala" he said letting go of her.

"Yeah, go get Tala" I said, nodding vigorously. But my mother suddenly opened her eyes and grabbed my fathers arm.

"No, we can't tell him." She said. "Leave him alone"

My father shook his head. "I have to get him." He leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head as she squeezed her eyes shut again. "The three of us should be together."

"Aren't there four of us" I asked. Obviously something dreadful had happened, but there was a not of bitterness in my question. Tala had always been their favourite one, I had never been jealous of him, but I had never felt that parents should have favourites, especially their own.

My father left. My mother cradled her head in her hands in her arms on the table. She wasn't crying but she was having hard time breathing. I sat beside her and put my hand on top of her head, my resentment of a moment ago disappearing.

"_It will be alright mom" I said_

She sat up suddenly and stared right at me, her mouth hanging open slightly and I was mildly relived that I had at last made some impression on her. But when she kept staring at me and dint speak, my relief quickly changed to something different. A splinter of fear began to form deep inside me- a faint fear, true but a cold one. Something wasn't right I told myself, not right by a million miles. I prayed Tala would come quick and make it all right.

My brother appeared a minute later, he was suffering however, from the same problem as my parents. He was so shook up that he had totally blotted me out of his awareness. He was not as pale as my father, nor was he trembling as my mother was. His symptoms were more subtle, worse in a way. His eyes- those warm friendly blue eyes, were vacant. Even as he crossed the kitchen and hugged my mother they remained blank.

"TALA!" I cried. But he didn't hear me; I thought he couldn't even see me.

They were all going to a hospital of some kind; I had got that much from my father's remarks. They were hardly dressed for it. My father had on a wrinkled black tux, my mother a tired evening gown. Tala had pulled on a pair of jeans and a white sweatshirt, but he had forgotten his shoes and socks. 

As I followed him out to the car, I said something about being chilly. I could have been talking to myself.

So far the night had abounded with extraordinary events, yet nothing had prepared me for what had happened when I reached the front door. In keeping with recent developments, Tala ignored the fact that I was behind him and opened and closed the door without giving me a chance to get outside. Naturally, I tried to open the door myself. But I couldn't...

The door knob wouldn't turn, I twisted it as hard as I could, clockwise and counter clockwise, but still it wouldn't budge. It seemed to be not only stuck but somehow different. As I shifted my hold to try again, the difference hit me like a bucket of ice cold water.

The doorknob and my hand were not connecting, I was touching it, I know but it was as if an extremely fine barrier was preventing me from having any effect on it. Oh, I was confused. To touch something and not to have it respond your touch, I stepped back and waited for my father to open the door for me, there seemed nothing else to do, he came by a few seconds, and I managed to slip outside in front of them.

Tala was already in his car. He sat hunched over the steering wheel, with the engine running, staring straight ahead. He didn't have a red Ferrari like me, he had a white ford station wagon, and he is paying for it with the money he earned working for the telephone company. My father helped my mother into the front seat of the ford, fastening her seatbelt for her, she was holding her handkerchief to her face now, and I believe she was weeping quietly.

I hopped in the backseat when my father opened the door on the passenger side. I wasn't about to wrestle with another door. It was amazing I thought as I settled in the seat behind Tala that I had not bumped my father as I squeezed past him.

But I wasn't to amazed I was suffering from the worst kind of fear- fear of unknown origin. No once in the car was speaking and I chose to remain silent. I sat by the window and stared up at the sky, at the stars never before had I found them so numerous. So bright and varied in colour but it was the red ones that drew my attention. I kept expecting them to suddenly swell and drown out the others. They were dark red like dripping candle seen through blood smeared glass.

I recognised the hospital, Newport Memorial. I had taken Hazel to the emergency ward there the summer before when she had slipped on the rocks on the Newport jetty and cut her knee open. The nurses and doctors had been nice. As Tala parked near the emergency entrance I wondered who could possibly be going to see, my grandfather-my mothers father- had a bad heart, my fathers brother had also been having serious stomach ulcers, climbing out of the car with the others I prayed it wasn't family.

We went inside, and I was surprised when my nose didn't react to the hospital medicinal smell; ordinarily the odour of alcohol and drugs made me cringe, but I had smelled nothing, although I continued to see things I knew I shouldn't be seeing.

The stuff in the air had not gone away and now, walking with my family towards the front desk I noticed threads of shadows weaving through the film, growing and fading in front of me, almost as 

though the shadows were alive and seeking me. I didn't want them to touch me; I was afraid they'd hurt me.

My mother and father went to talk tot he nurse on duty, while Tala stopped at a drinking fountain in the hallway leading to the examination rooms. I went with him, he didn't appear to be thirsty he just ran the water up high for a few seconds, without leaning over for a sip, and then thrust his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor.

"_Tala" I said. "Why wont you talk to me why wont you even look at me?"_

He ignored me, and in desperation I reached out to grab his arm, to scream his name so loudly that they would hear it on the top floors of the building. But I choked on the word. For instant, my fingers appeared to go through the material in his sweatshirt. To go right into his arm, I recoiled in horror.

Tala rejoined my parents, the women at the desk picked up the phone and requested a doctor somebody. The young white coated gentle men appeared within seconds' it seemed he had been waiting for us. I would have tried to say hello to him had I not still be in shock over my hands' new found powers of penetration. He spoke quietly to my dad for a few seconds, and then we were off.

I expected the doctor to lead us to the one of the examination rooms, or perhaps to the critical care ward but he immediately whisked us into an elevator and pushed the bottom button. The doors ruffled shut my father turned to the guy in confusion.

"Why are we going down?" he asked

"I told you, I'm just an intern" the young man said," Dr Leed is in charge of this case." He added almost ashamed. "Id rather you saved your questions for him."

"but what's in the basement?" my father asked and then more reluctantly," is she alright?"

The intern spoke to the elevator wall. "Ask Dr. Leeds."

Downstairs, we walked along a short, narrow hall the dead ended in twin green metal doors, they opened from inside just before we reached them. A white haired man appeared and clasped my father's hand. He looked like a kindly old country doctor. I could imagine the twinkle in his eyes, as he handed a little girl patient a lollipop and told her she would be outside and playing with her friends in no time. But now the doctor was not smiling.

The intern nodded and left, the white and black letters on the doors said: MORGUE.

"Mr. And Mrs Mizuno" the elderly gentlemen said. "I'm Dr. Leeds, I'm afraid I have bad news for you"

"How is she?" my father asked. "Is she going to be alright?"

"No, she's not" Dr Leeds let go of my fathers hand and looked him straight in the eye. "She's dead"

"_Who's dead?" I asked_

It must have been a stupid question. The rest of my family knew the individuals name, my father paled again, much worse than he had in the kitchen when he had picked up the phone. My mother literally doubled over in grief. Tala had to grab her to keep her from passing out. I couldn't bear it, I had to turn away when I looked back a few seconds later my mother had somehow managed to straighten herself up, although she was crying opening now.

"I want to see her." She said

Dr Leeds looked concerned, "later would be better"

"No" my mother said wiping her damp cheek. "Now!"

"Honey please" my father said, reaching out to take her from Tala, mu mother would have none of it!

"I'm seeing her NOW!" she cried, brushing both Tala and my father. "I HAVE to see her" then she suddenly stopped clenching her eyes shut, her whole being shaking, "my baby"

_Her baby? _I said to myself my mother didn't have a baby, she didn't even like babies.

"Would it be possible to see her?" my father asked

"She fell four storeys, headfirst, on to cement sidewalk" Dr Leeds said reluctantly

"You just can't take her!" my mother pleaded pitifully, her head bowed. "Tala, don't let him take you sister!"

_Your sister?_ I thought miserably

"_But I'm his sister!" I whispered_

My father and Dr Leeds exchanged uneasy glances Tala stepped forward. His eyes were still vacant but there was a trace of life around his mouth, a flicker of strength.

"It will be hard for us to see what happened" he said quietly. "We know that. But I think it could be harder to have to think what had happened without seeing her. If you know what I mean?"

Dr Leeds considered a moment. "All right" he said finally turning towards the green metal doors. "Give me a few minutes."

While waiting with my family in the black hallway, I started to get a funny feeling. I was already cared and confused, but this new feeling was worse, my cold splinter of fear had grown long and sharp in the last half-hour. Now it was like an icy blue blade that was threatening to cut my sanity in half and leave me floundering in darkness for eternity, yes , eternity- that was the element that hit me then. Something terrible had happened I realised whatever it was it was forever.

The deduction wasn't that clever...

"_Morgue" I whispered to myself, to no one._

Dr. Leeds repapered approximately five minutes later and led my family through the double green doors. Apparently everyone had gone home for the night; there were only five of us in the morgue. And maybe I thought growing understanding there were fewer. Off the right was an open square room with rows of lockers only they weren't lockers. Id seen enough police shows they were the cubicles in which way they stashed the stiffs.

Off tot he left was a white tiled wall, in the middle were three tables the centre one was occupied there was a person there, a short dead person, lying under a thin white sheet. Dr Leeds stepped to the head of the table, the rest followed we had asked for it and now we had it.

Dr. Leeds slowly pulled down the sheet. He appeared to be starting at the head the first thing we saw, however was not a head; it was a green towel and it was stained dark and wet. The doctor obviously just wrapped the towel around the girl's hair. I could tell it was a girl, the conversation on he other side of the green doors had made that clear enough. And lock of her dark blonde hair had peeped out from beneath the towel there was no blood on the hair, on those particular strands but it didn't quite require a great deal of imagination to see that the rest of her hair must be a disaster.

It was of course silly of me to wonder what kind of shampoo it would take to clean that hair it was clear that entire top of the girls skull had been crushed to a pulp. Even Dr. Leeds folded down the sheet further and revealed the girls face- washed clean of blood- I knew what we would see. I knew that hair. I had fought with it all my life, and now it would rest in peace forever, along with that face.

A moment later Dr. Leeds folded down the sheet, tucking it under her chin as if it were a blanket that could keep her warm. She stepped back her eyes closed, thankfully and although a ghastly black and blue patch had coloured her forehead and sent bruised streaks down the sides of her cheeks almost to her mouth, death in the presence of a person who could have lit many lives with her beauty had just been given the chance.

My father didn't move, my mother couldn't move but Tala reached out and touched the girls lips with the tip of his finger, it was fortunate his fingers strayed no higher. I remembered the long fall towards the sidewalk then, the fat red stars, the wave of hot wax covering the sky, my blood flowing over my open eyes; maybe it had been Dr Leeds who had closed them. It was good. Better she remain sleeping beauty, I thought.

I knew Tala were to open them, they would no longer be the sparkling green she had told him they were, nor even the warm brown he had thought they must be. They wouldn't be beautiful. They would only be flat and colourless.

It was me lying there. Just me.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

**Well then I hoped you enjoyed it! I know I took long and I'm sorry! But here it is! Yay!**

**Does a happy dance! Well I hope you read and review it and tell me how it is!!**

**Sorry if there are mistakes I always say this but my word is gay!**

**Thank you!!**

**X Chibi X**


	6. Interrogation

Title: Remember me

**Title: Remember me**

**Authoress: ****ToAllTheDreamers**

**Rated: T +**

**Summary: a nightmare from beyond the grave-the shadow; the key to her own death. But can she stop her murderer from killing again?**

**A/N: this story was my friend's idea so I wrote it for her, she gave me ideas and stuff for this so I hope you enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in any way whatsoever! I wish I did!**

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

I have read articles describing how hard it is to accept the death of a loved one. How people often go through phases where they actually deny the person is really gone, I can imagine how difficult it must be, yet I must say it is harder to accept ones own death.

As long as I stood in the morgue with my body, I could intellectually understand that the fall off Megumi's balcony had killed me. But when my family left the room a few minutes later and I followed them out of the green doors and back down the hall I began to have doubts. I began to get upset, angry. I couldn't be dead, I told my self. I was too young. I had too much to do. I hadn't done anything wrong, besides how could I be talking with myself if there was no one left to talk to? It simply made no sense that I was dead. It was illogical.

I decided I must be dreaming, this decision didn't last long. The death state can vary in the extreme, yet it is usually much closer to the waking state than dreaming. I didn't try pinching myself or anything silly like that. I simply paused for a moment and examined my thinking process and realized I could not be unconscious.

On the other hand, that didn't mean I couldn't help believing that someone somewhere had made a terrible mistake. I tried telling my family just that after the doctor bid them a sympathetic farewell and they climbed into the elevator.

"_Hey"_ I said as the doors closed and we started up. _"I know you can't hear me too well for some reason for other, but you've got to listen to me. That girl in there was not me she couldn't be me, im me, and im right here. Mom look at me! Im all right, dad the doctors is nice and all that, but I swear he messed me up with someone else. Tala you know I cant be dead. I wouldn't die on you!"_ I reached out and hugged my brother. My hands didn't go through his flesh this time, but they did not touch him, either. I could have been trying to hug a reflection in the mirror. _"Tala?"_ I cried, pleading.

It was no use; they exited the elevator without a glance over their shoulders to make sure I had got off safely. But I continued to follow them. What else could I do? There was a handsome blond policeman waiting by the emergency front desk. He wanted to have a word with them, I chose not to listen. I went and sat on one of the chairs in the waiting room.

A few minutes later the policeman and my family, started for the exit together. I had to pull myself out of my chair to go after them. I didn't have a headache or a stomach ache or any other specific physical complaint I just didn't feel well. Outside, I realized dissension had entered the group apparently Tala wanted to go somewhere that the others – particularly the policeman – didn't want him to go. It took a moment for me to understand that he intended to go to Megumi's condo.

I got all excited at the idea. If we went to Megumi's condo together, I thought we would be able to figure out exactly what had happened. Then we could prove that I was really all right, and people would start to see me again!

Tala finally got his way. The policeman agreed to take my parents home. My brother embraced my mother and father as he said goodbye. It was hard to look at my mother, even though I could see her much clearer than I had any right to in the dark parking lot. She just kept shaking, and I kept thinking that id she didn't stop soon her heart would begin to skip beats, and she'd have a heart attack. I felt guilty as I ran away from my parents, chasing Tala as he jogged towards his car. But I had no difficulty climbing over the driver's seat into the passenger's seat when Tala opened his door. I was already getting good at it.

We were almost to Megumi's house, coasting along the coast highway at a high speed, the ocean off to out left, when the worst possible thing happened. It was worse than seeing a pretty young girl lying on a cold morgue slab and realizing it was me. Tala suddenly pulled over to the side of the road and laid his head on the steering wheel and began to cry.

I had seen my brother upset before, but I had never seen him cry. I would not have thought it possible. Oh he wasn't so tough that I couldn't imagine him breaking down, it was just that I couldn't imagine him doing it where _I _could see him. That was what made it all so horrible, I was here, and he was there, and there was hardly anything separating us – nothing at all, really only the entire span of an uncaring universe.

"No, Shari" he whispered as he closed his eyes and sobbed in his clenched fingers.

I tried to unclench them, to soothe him, but I could not. I couldn't because his sister was dead, and I was his sister, and it was only right that we should both grieve. It was the finally and forever, that I accepted the fact my life was over.

"_Yes, Tala," I said and wept with him._

When we reached Megumi's place, I made the mistake of letting Tala climb out of the car door open. Fortunately, he had left the window down and I was able to squeeze through the space. It took me a couple of minutes, however and by then Tala had already entered the complex, leaving me trapped at the front gate. But I had a horrible fear that I'd get stuck. I just couldn't bring myself to make the attempt.

There were a couple of police cars sittings in the visitors' parking lot. As I placed the area gate waiting for someone to appear and let me I, a blue truck pulled up and parked besides them. But the driver didn't get out, and I started to become frustrated. I headed over to his truck to try hurrying him along. He was a man on his way down in life, in his mid-twenties, he had on a frumpy grey sports coat and a wrinkled white shirt with a loosely knotted purple tie, Caught between his belt.

He needed a good meal his bluish hair was messy, and his creamy face had seen either too much sun or too much life. He looked burned out. He was lifting a pint of whisky to his lips when I tapped on his window.

"_Hey mister" I said. "They're talking about me in there, and I want to hear what they're saying. Let's get a move on."_

In response, he took a deep swallow and coughed. I probably would have left him right then if I hadn't noticed that he had a CB radio truck. It cracked to life and he set down his bottle and flipped it off. He withdrew a handful of breath mints from his coat pocket and began to chew them down. One after another, when he was done, he picked up his pint and took another huge hit. It amazed me that such a wasted individual could afford such a nice truck.

After finally capping his bottle and stowing it under the seat, he climbed out and grabbed another handful of mints from his jacket. I followed him to the front gate. I couldn't smell his breath – I couldn't smell anything – but I doubted that he was drunk; his step was firm and direct. He pressed the button to Megumi's condo – number 413.

"This is Hiro granger" he said, clearing his throat.

"_Do you know Megumi's family?"_ I asked, for all good it did.

The gate buzzed open, and I followed Hiro inside. I trailed him all the way up to the third floor. He was headed the same place I was. He walked into megumi's place without knocking. For all those who had been at the party, Mystel, Megumi, Brooklyn, Hazel and Hikari – were sitting in the living room.

They looked shocked, but no one was crying. Mystel was sitting on the loveseat with Megumi. Hazel and Brooklyn were seated in individual chairs. Hikari was alone on the couch standing with Tala in the dining room were a couple of police officers.

"Hello lieutenant, im officer Fort" he said. "This is my partner officer Baggins. And this is the deceased's older brother, Tala Mizuno. Have you been assigned to this case?"

"Yeah" Hiro said, shaking his hand briefly.

This was the lieutenant who had been assigned to my case? I asked myself horrified. I didn't even know what my case was, but I certainly didn't want a boozer put in charge of it.

"Just you?" Officer Fort asked

"Yeah" Hiro turned to Tala." Why don't you have a seat, son." Tala did as he suggested, sitting on the couch beside solemn Hikari, who took his hand and held it in her lap. Hiro spoke to officer Fort, "what are we looking at here?"

Fort was cut in the same mould as the cop at the hospital, young, blond and handsome. He had, however a high annoying voice. He began to annoy me the moment he opened his mouth.

"it looks pretty clear- cut" he said, " the kids were trying to have a séance when the deceased, Shari Mizuno, got upset over a couple of remarks the kids made and ran to the balcony and jumped off"

"_WHAT?"_ I shouted, standing in the centre of the floor. _"I jumped off the balcony? I didn't jump off the balcony. I fell off it. I –"_

I stopped. How could I have fallen? The blasted rail reaches practically to my neck. I looked towards the balcony. The rails were still in place, standing straight and firm. It was funny, but it wasn't until then I began to question how I happened to be dead.

"Shari would never have done that!" Tala broke in bitterly.

"Were you here when this happened?" Hiro asked

"No," Tala said. "I was home in bed, sleeping"

"Were the rest of these young people here?" Hiro asked Fort

"These were the only ones present" he responded

Hiro the asked the group, "Does everyone agree that Shari jumped?" he asked.

"She must have" Megumi said.

"Yeah" Mystel followed.

"_No!" I screamed._

"Well?" Hiro looked towards Brooklyn

Brooklyn shrugged, trying to light a cigarette. He appeared as cool as usual, except he couldn't get his match to light. "I don't know what happened"

"You didn't see her jump?" Hiro asked.

"No" he replied

"I didn't either" Hazel replied. She didn't appear unusually upset, which upset me a great deal. But Hazel, I had to remind myself seldom showed anything when she was hurt or hurting.

"Did anyone see her jump?" Hiro asked. No one responded, although Hikari moved closer to Tala sighing under his breath, Hiro turned to Officer Fort. "I want to have a talk with these kids." He said.

"Now?"

"Yeah. Alone."

"Can I stay?" Tala asked.

"That'll be fine" Hiro said. Then he spoke to the group. "I know all of you have had a bad night. Try to relax for a few minutes while I take a quick look around."

Hiro disappeared in to the hall. Nobody spoke for a long while. Finally, Mystel asked nervously. "What's he looking for?"

"Evidence that Shari didn't jump" Hazel said.

"She didn't jump" Tala said softly

That killed the conversation right there. Hikari stroked Tala's hand, I had to look away, I had tried doing the same thing in the car on the ride over. When Hiro appeared he took a chair from the living room, sitting down and pulling a pen and notepad out from his coat. I was just glad he didn't pull out a bottle. Yet I had to revise my initial impression of him.

"We have a simple floor plan here" he began. "We have a living room, with attached dining area, a kitchen and a balcony. We have two master bedrooms. The one at the end of the hall has its own separate balcony, which faces south, down the coast. The other bedroom leads directly on the west – facing balcony and faces the ocean. Tell me when Shari ran from here; did she go through the kitchen or first bedroom?"

"The kitchen" Hazel replied

"Tell me what happened" he asked Hazel

"Me?" hazel asked

"Yes you" Hiro said. "Please"

Hazel didn't hesitate. "We were trying to talk to the spirits; we were using Shari as a subject. She was dying on the floor here near the table. We were trying to put her in a trance by talking about her as if she had crossed over."

"Come again?" Hiro said

"We were pretending she was dead" hazel said. "It's a common Method of putting people in a state where they can channel. We had her pretty deep, I thought, when she suddenly jumped up and ran out on to the balcony"

"You say we?" Hiro said, obviously wondering if this was a normal teenage activity. "Wasn't one of you leading this thing?"

"Yes I was" Hazel said

"While you were putting her into her trance…" Hiro said. "What kind of suggestions did you make?"

"Like I said" Hazel replied. "We were acting like she was dead, saying how much we were going to miss her and stuff like that."

"You didn't by any chance make any suggestion as to how she had died?" Hiro asked.

"No." Hazel said, surprised at the question

"Did she say anything while she was in her trance?"

"Not really" Hazel said

"She did say something" Mystel broke in

"What?" Hiro asked

Mystel glanced at Megumi. "I don't remember" h e said

"She said she was a ghost." Brooklyn said

"That's right" Hazel said, nodding.

"Anything else?" Hiro asked

"No" Hazel glanced around the room. "I don't think so"

"Did she say anything when she jumped up?" hiro asked. "Was anything said to her?"

"Yes" hazel said. "Brooklyn asked her – that's Brook there – asked her why she had stopped. Then I told her she shouldn't have jumped up. Like I said, she looked scared. Hikari asked her what the matter was. Shari said it was nothing. Then she ran out to the balcony."

"And jumped?" hiro wondered. "She jumped right away?"

"Oh no" Hazel said

"How long was she on the balcony before she jumped?

"A few minutes ago" Hazel said

Hiro frowned. "Did anyone leave the living room during this time?"

Now hazel hesitated. "We all did"

Hiro clicked his ball point pen. "Who was the first one to leave the living room after Shari?"

"I was" Hikari said quietly, speaking for the first time. Hiro glanced over at her and stopped. I don't know why, maybe it was her beauty, maybe it was her sorrowful eyes, the again, Hiro couldn't not have known that Hikari was often grave.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Hikari Cooper"

"How long after Shari left did you leave?"

"A couple of minutes"

Hiro jotted down a note in his pad. "Where did you go?"

"I went to Megumi's bedroom"

"The bedroom at this end of the hall, the one that leads to the west balcony?"

"Yes." Hikari said. "Had to go to the bathroom"

"Did you see Shari on the balcony before you went into the bathroom?"

"No"

"Do you recall if the sliding door leads on to the balcony was open or closed?"

"No"

"How long were you in the bathroom for?"

"A few minutes?"

"What did you do when you left the bathroom?"

"I returned to the living room"

"Who was there?"

"No one. At first, then Brooklyn came in from the hall" Hikari replied.

Hiro paused and then scanned the room again. I waved to him, but he didn't wave back.

"who left the living room after Hikari".

"I did" Brooklyn said, as he lit a cigarette in his hand.

"What's your last name Brooklyn?"

"Kingston-Hiwatari"

"How long after Hikari left the living room did you leave?"

"A minute or so?"

"Tell me about it" Hiro made another note in his pad.

"I had to go to the bathroom" Brooklyn answered. "I went into Megumi's bedroom, but there was already someone in there. So I went into the bedroom at the end of the hall and used that bathroom instead"

"Did you see Shari on the balcony when you went into Megumi's bedroom?"

"Yeah"

"You sure it was her and not Hikari?"

"Yeah it was Shari"

"What was she doing?"

"Standing by the rail, looking out to the ocean"

"Anything else?"

"No"

"Was the sliding glass door open or closed?"

"It was closed"

"Was it locked?"

"I don't know. I didn't try opening it"

"Could there have been anyone else on the balcony besides Shari?"

"I doubt it"

"How close did you get to the door?"

Brooklyn took a puff of his cigarette. "Maybe ten feet"

"Did you have a clear view of the entire balcony?"

Brooklyn hesitated. "No"

"How did you know someone was in the bathroom?"

Brooklyn shrugged. "The door was closed and the light was on/"

"It was you who was in there?" Hiro asked Hikari

"Yes" she said, her hands on Tala's knee

"How long were you in the bathroom in the master bedroom" Hiro turned his attention back to Brooklyn

"A couple of minutes. Then I came back in to the living room"

"Who was in the living room at that point?"

"Hikari"

"What was she doing?"

"Sitting on the couch looking at a magazine"

"Who left the living room after Brooklyn?" Hiro turned around the group

"Megumi did" Mystel said. He glanced over at his big breasted object of desire. He had to shake her. "Megumi"

"Yes, we were good friends." Megumi said suddenly, blinking, Hiro uncrossed his legs and leaned towards her.

"You were a friend of Shari's?" He asked

"Yes" she said. Studying her closer, I realized she must have been crying before Hiro and I have arrived, good girl I thought but she still was a slut.

"What is you full name Megumi?"

"Megumi saki satomi"

"How long after Brooklyn left the living room did you leave?"

"Not long"

"How long?"

"Less than a minute"

"Where did you go?"

"Into my bedroom"

"Did you see Brooklyn or Hikari in there?"

"No"

"Did you see anyone?"

"I mean I noticed there was someone in the bathroom, but I didn't know who it was"

"What did you do in the bedroom?"

"Nothing"

"Did you see Shari?"

"No"

Her eyes strayed to Mystel. "I went out to the balcony on the balcony I didn't see her, she wasn't there. Right Hazel?"

"Right" Hazel said

"Wait a second, Megumi" Hiro said. "Hazel was on the balcony when you stepped outside?"

"Yes" Megumi said

"How long were you in your bedroom before you went outside?"

"A little while"

Hiro leaned forward, his next question was to be the important one, I knew. "Was the door to the balcony open or closed when you went outside?" he asked

"It was closed"

"Was it locked?"

"Yes" Megumi replied. "It locks when you close it"

"And when it's locked, you can't get back in from the outside right?"

"No unless you come in through the kitchen"

"Does that door lock when you close it?"

"Yes"

Hiro nodded to himself and made a note in his pad, "who left the living room after Megumi?"

"I did" Hazel said

"What's your full name?"

"Hazel Ame Sakurai" She said. "I was Shari's best friend"

"How long after Megumi left the living room did you leave?"

"A few seconds? I went through the kitchen to the balcony, I wanted to see about Shari make sure she was alright"

"Why did you take so long to get to her?"

"I wanted to give her a few minutes to settle down"

"Did you by any chance tell the others to leave her alone?"

"Yes" she paused.

"What did you all do after Shari ran off and before you started to leave the living room?"

"Nothing really" replied Hazel

"Did you see Shari on the balcony?"

"No I only saw Megumi"

"Megumi was there before you?"

"Yes."

"Was Mystel?"

"No but he walked out a few seconds after I did, he came out of the bedroom and put his arms around Megumi"

"Did he have to slide the door open? Was it shut?"

"I think so, but I couldn't swear on it"

"Who was the first one to see Shari lying below?"

"I was" Mystel replied uneasily

"What's your name son?"

"Mystel Tobias" he said. "I didn't kill her" he said bluntly

"Why do you say that son?"

"Because I didn't"

"What was your relationship with Shari?"

"She was a friend of mine"

"_Oh Christ" _I muttered, disgusted

"She was your girlfriend" Hazel replied sharply. I was surprised Tala didn't say anything, but Tala was sinking deep inside he hadn't spoken in a while. I was glad in a way that Hikari was there for him to hold on to.

"I didn't know I would be investigating a murder boy." Hiro said slowly

"I didn't know, I think Shari jumped."

"You think she was suicidal?"

"Well no, I wouldn't say that"

"But you're saying she killed herself?"

Mystel shifted uncomfortably. "Im not the only one"

"Were you her boyfriend?"

"Yeah, sort of. We were about to break up though"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to date other girls"

"Did she know this?"

"No" Hazel broke in

"She did" Mystel said. "I had told her" he looked down at his sweaty palms.

"I was too hot a babe for you" I grumbled. "You liar"

"I went in to Megumi's bedroom" Mystel said.

"Was Hikari still in the bathroom"

"Yes"

"Could you hear her in there?"

"I could hear water running"

"Was the door leading on to the balcony open or closed?"

"Closed"

"When did you notice Hazel on the balcony?"

"The second I stepped outside"

"Was Hazel looking down?"

"I don't think so?"

"Why did you look down?"

"I just did"

"What did you see?"

"Shari" he bit his lips.

"You knew right away it was her?"

"Yeah"

"What did you do? When you saw her?"

"I told everyone, and then we called the paramedics."

"Before you called the paramedics, before you saw Shari did you notice Hikari leaving the bathroom?"

"Yes"

"You sure?"

"I noticed her in the bedroom behind me yeah"

Hiro stopped his barrage of questions for a full minute, to study his notes. The gang watched and waited without making a peep.

"let me sum this up" he said finally, "and if I've made a mistake anywhere let me know," he straightened himself up his chair." Shari jumped up from the floor and ran to the balcony. A couple of minutes later Hikari went into Megumi's bedroom, she didn't see Shari on the balcony, and she didn't know if the door leading to the balcony was open or closed. She went into the bathroom. A minute later Brooklyn came into the bedroom, he noticed Shari on the balcony, he also noticed the bathroom was closed, he definitely saw the door to the balcony was shut, although he wasn't sure if it was locked from inside he left Megumi's bedroom, she stayed there for a little while doing nothing. However not when she unlocked the sliding doors and stepped out on to the balcony. Bus she did see Hazel on the balcony even though she wasn't sure if Hazel had been there before she was or not, and its feasible that Hazel did reach the balcony before Megumi, in fact it appears likely because Hazel left the living room only seconds after Megumi did. But whereas Megumi dawdled in her bedroom before stopping on to the balcony, Hazel went straight from the living room to the balcony."

"Megumi was out there before me" Hazel interrupted

Hiro nodded thoughtfully. "We have a bit of a problem here. If Hazel and Mystel left the living room only a second after Megumi, and Megumi hung out in her bedroom for a little while before going out on the balcony, then mystel should have caught up with Mystel while she was in her bedroom" Hiro turned to Mystel and Megumi. "Well"

"Hazel and I didn't leave that soon after Megumi" said Mystel. "It was more like a minute"

"Are you good friends?"

"Yes we're friends" Mystel countered quickly

"_Tell him about the Jacuzzi Hikari"_ I shouted

He frowned as he reached his notepad. " It seems to me that Shari must have jumped after Brooklyn entered the bedroom but before Megumi did. Do the rest of you agree?"

Everyone, with the exception of Tala and Hikari nodded, Tala didn't look like he was doing much of anything except trying to breathe and stop thinking, but Amanda spoke up.

"Do you thinking one of us pushed her?" she asked

"Why do you ask?" hiro said, and he might have been toying with her a bit. Not knowing he had picked the wrong person.

"Because you keep asking many questions?"

"It's my job" he shrugged.

Hiro held her eyes a moment; he might have been admiring their cool beauty. I don't know, he certainly couldn't have suspected her of foul play. Unless he also suspected her of the ability to be in two places at once, he addressed the group.

"I have one more question?" he paused. " Did any of you hear her scream?"

No one did, and I couldn't remember if I had, like I said screaming wasn't supposed to be cool. I probably hadn't made a sound, I hadn't had the chance four storeys is not that long a fall and whoever had pushed me had taken me by surprise.

_Whoever had pushed me?_

Getting my head burst open must have slowed me down a step, it wasn't until that moment that I realized I had been murdered. It really pissed me off, especially because I didn't know who had done it, oh I can't tell you how mad I got. I was seeing things. Actually, I was seeing things, there was the stuff in the air of course and now it had traces of color throbbing on and off. In complex crystalline patterns, deep within its depth yet it was so faint I could not be absolutely sure I wasn't imagining it. But even that concern made me crack a biter smile, a ghost worried that she was imagining things. It was funny in a sick sort of way.

Everybody got up to leave, the condo was of limits, Tala and Hikari were the only two left, he must have a soft side, though my brother stopped to speak to Hiro near the door. He didn't brush him off.

"My sister didn't kill herself" Tala said

"You two were close?" Hiro asked

"Yes, she wouldn't have killed herself. It's not possible"

"There was no reason anyone here would have wanted to kill Shari" Hikari replied

"Was there enough reasons for her to kill herself?" hiro answered back.

"_Excellent question!"_ I observed.

Hikari took Tala's arms. " No" she said.

Hiro put his hands on Tala's shoulder. "Try get some sleep, the truth has a habit of emerging in time I'll do what I can from my side"

Hikari and Tala left, I hoped she was driving him home, I didn't consider following them, I wanted to see exactly what Hiro had cooking in his side.

_Maybe it would help trace my murderer…_

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

**This must be the longest chapter I have ever done!! I took extra time on this fic, so hard to do a mystery! But glad im done for now!! Im sorry I didn't update!**

**Please keep reading! And R & R! Would be so great!**

**Thank you! Chibi x**


	7. The End

Title: Remember me

**Title: Remember me**

**Authoress: ****ToAllTheDreamers**

**Rated: T +**

**Summary: a nightmare from beyond the grave-the shadow; the key to her own death. But can she stop her murderer from killing again?**

**A/N: this story was my friend's idea so I wrote it for her, she gave me ideas and stuff for this so I hope you enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in any way whatsoever! I wish I did!**

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

The first thing hiro did when everyone left, was taking down a bottle of scotch from the liquor cabinet.

"_Come on Hiro!"_ I shouted at him as he plopped on his chair in the living room. _"Gimme a break your on duty!" _

Hiro didn't give a damn. He finished his drink in three burning swallows and poured another. This one he nursed, I doubt he would have enjoyed it nearly as much had he been able to see me pacing back and forth across the floor in front of him. His eyes has settled on red wax stains on the floor, at least that was what I thought he was staring at, but when he suddenly set his glass and a bottle aside and got down on his hands and knees near the couch, I knelt beside him.

"_What is it?"_ I asked.

There was dust of fine orange chalk on the carpet, Hiro touched the stuff and then held it up to his eyes, rubbing it between his fingers, feeling its consistency. I thought maybe he was onto something and started to get excited, but then he rubbed chalk off on his trouser legs and reached for his glass again.

He didn't get back in gear for another half hour. By then the bottle was half empty, and he definitely slowed down, he began to stroll around the condo, wandering room to room to the next, seemingly in a random fashion. He ended up on the balcony hanging over the rail. He had to be drunk by now, I figured and I w as concerned he was going to fall and kill himself then again, if he did I could have told to him to his face what I thought of his investigation preparations.

Hiro called it a night, the clock in the living room read four in the morning. I followed him out and into the elevator down to the ground floor. He looked pretty fried; I was worried about him driving home in his truck. My concern was not purely altruistic I figured if he was all I had, and then he'd better stay alive. He did not however head straight over to the cement walkway that ran beneath Megumi's balcony.

I followed with great reluctance; the police had roped off the spot and had wiped up most of the blood. But I could still see the wide, dark lopsided memento my plunge had left on the ground. I began to feel sick.

"_Hey hiro lets go"_ I said. _"This was just a place to land. It's not important."_

He didn't share my opinion. He stared for a long time up at the balcony, and it seemed to me he was trying to picture my fall. Then he did something very strange; he actually sat on the ground beside the stain on the concrete. He pulled out his wallet; there was a picture of a lady, most probably in her twenties like him inside. She had beautiful white hair, sharp features – we don't look alike. She was probably a shade more beautiful than me. Sitting alone, with me by his side, the picture in his hand, Hiro's face visible sagged.

I figured whoever she was, she must also be dead. I didn't know what to do, I felt too shaky to try to console him, and I knew it would be a waste of time. I sat down across from him on the other side of the stain.

"_It wouldn't be so bad for us"_ I whispered. _"If only you knew we were still here"_

I didn't know how bad it could get, Hiro sat there awhile, but eventually he put his picture away and stood up and walked away. I didn't chase after him; he was probably going home to bed. Also although I had approached the spot with many reservations, I was finding it had a peculiar allure for me now. Twice I tried to stand and leave, but I couldn't I felt my hand reach out and touch my lost blood. But unlike the doorknob at home or Tala's arm at the hospital, I did touch it. When I pulled my fingers away, they were dark and ripping I could see it, the warm red life running out of my hands.

My surroundings began to whirl, and I had to lie down it seemed only appropriate that I should lie on my back with my head in the centre of the mess. I was where I belonged I thought miserably. Where it has all ended, there was the annoying lamppost off to my left, and far above I could see the balcony. But didn't have to picture my fall Hiro had done. I could remember it; especially the hot wave that had come upon me at the end and washed me away.

Only now, unlike then, I began to feel pain in my head, a throbbing, a skull cracking pain. My hand instinctively tried to reach up to the top of my head. It tried, but it didn't succeed something kept pushing it down. No someone.

Suddenly I was not where I had been, I was back in the hospital, in the morgue. Dr.Leeds was standing above me, a glaring white light at his back. He was trying to put me in a green bag. But my right arm kept popping out. He had taken my towel away, it had been gross and disgusting, but I wished with all my heart that he had left it alone, my brains literally felt as if they were spilling out of my head. Stuffing my arm back under the plastic, Dr. Leeds pulled the fat zipper towards my face.

"_NO!"_ I shrieked in horror. I fought to pull my arms up, to kick the bag off my feet. But I was paralyzed.

The zipper kept coming past my sewn lips, over my glued eyelids. The doctor, looking down at me sadly shook his head one last time. Then there was darkness, and he was lifting me up and shoving me into a locker. I heard the door slam shut; I felt the cold go deep within my black heart. Oh lord, yes, it was black then. It was the abyss I had glimpsed as I had lain on the floor party.

But the darkness inside, outside – it is not as different as the living might believe. In the next instant I was back on the messy walk away, the balcony above me. Only now there was something standing up there. It was my first glimpse of the shadow.

It bore no resemblance to a human being, and yet from the start it reminded me of a person. There was no reason it should have. Its shape and color were difficult to comprehend. It seemed a dark cloud caught in a state of flux between a solid vapor. It also appeared to be a part of the surrounding's, a dam of some sort on the plasma that continued to flow through my new world or perhaps, I thought it was a scar on the world it was painful to behold.

It was watching me.

I got up slowly and began to back away from it. It shifted as I moved, following me. I couldn't see its eyes but I could feel them on me – cruel and penetrating. The thing didn't like me. I didn't like it. When the concrete walkway came to an end and the asphalt parking lot began, I ran. It ran after me.

Someone had left the gate open. I dashed out of the complex, down a short road, and on to the deserted coast highway. I could see no one – no cars, no lights, and no signs of life anywhere. I had a monster on my tail and no one around to help, many times when I was a child; I'd had a nightmare in which I tried to flee from a hungry creature with scales, claws and dripping teeth. I had awakened in a cold sweat, crying for my mother. Sometimes she would come to my bed and comfort me but other times she wouldn't hear me, and there'd be no comfort, and no sleep until sun came up.

I knew it was hopeless, but as I raced across the highway and onto the sand towards the cast ocean, I called for her once more.

"_Mother!"_

It was a hundred feet behind me, and in the next moment it was on top of me. I had run out of room. I'd run straight into the waters edge, boxing myself in. I turned to face it, to plead for mercy, but I couldn't bear to look at it. Without looking, I knew there could be nothing more horrible than what it had planned for me.

It stopped several feet from me, for several seconds it appeared to study me, and I could feel wave of loathing radiate from it like dark swells in a poison ocean. And what made it so utterly terrible was that it knew me. It had reason to hate me. It reached out a distorted hand to touch me.

"_No!"_ I shrieked turning and fleeing into the water. I was no saint, I couldn't walk on water, I began to go down, but still it pursued me_. "Mother!"_ I cried. _"Save me!"_

"Shari?"

I heard my name. I opened my eyes, it was dark I was home, in bed with my mother. She lay with her back to me and I was holding on to her, trying to. I couldn't see her face, but I could hear her crying I could feel her heart breaking. I tried to squeeze tightly.

"Im here mom, Im here, Please don't cry"

There was a pause and then when she said my name next, it was as if she had heard me. "Shari?"

"_Yes!"_ I cried. _"It's me, im here! Im here! Im here! I never left!"_

She didn't respond, not directly but she did stop crying, and soon she was asleep. And so I also slept holding on to her as best I could, and swearing to myself that I would never ever let go.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

**Wow! A very short chapter for readers! And I hope you enjoyed it! Im glad I got this over with for now. It's not ended don't worry! We need to find the killer first right?? **

**plus i hate my word document!**

**He-he! Thank you for reading!**

**Chibi x**


	8. the funeral!

Title: Remember me

**Title: Remember me**

**Authoress: ****ToAllTheDreamers**

**Rated: T +**

**Summary: a nightmare from beyond the grave-the shadow; the key to her own death. But can she stop her murderer from killing again?**

**A/N: this story was my friend's idea so I wrote it for her, she gave me ideas and stuff for this so I hope you enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade in any way whatsoever! I wish I did!**

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

I awoke to a sunny day, my mother was gone so was her bedroom. I had moved again. I was at Hikari's house. I jumped up from bed on which I was lying; I still had on the blue blouse and black three – quarters. I had worn to Megumi's party. They were wrinkled as if I had in fact slept on them, and I felt greatly relived. It was not as though I had forgotten what had happened the previous night, but I had a sudden rush of confidence that it couldn't have really happened. People died all the time, I realized, but it was simply too ridiculous to think I could have been so unfortunate.

My confidence lasted long enough for me to walk into the living room. Mrs. Cooper, dressed in mourning black was sitting on the couch holding a rosary.

"_Hello Mrs. Cooper"_ I said, flipping a spunky wave at her nothing. Not even a puzzled glance in my direction. I plopped down in the chair across from her_. "Damn"_ I said. Apparently, dying was one condition a good night's sleep couldn't remedy.

"You better finished your breakfast" Mrs. Cooper said to Hikari. "They'll b here any minute"

Hikari, wearing a long grey dress that matched her wide grey eyes, was seated at the dining room table, a bowl of oatmeal In front of her. The table infact the whole place was fairly undistinguished there wasn't a piece of furniture one couldn't have found at the goodwill.

"Im not hungry" Hikari said.

"You'll need your strength" Mrs. Cooper said. Although it was clear from her shaking hands that it was she who needed strength. "Please eat"

"All right" Hikari said, spooning down another soggy bite. "Where's the eservice going to be?"

"At the chapel at the cemetery" Mrs. Cooper replied.

"_Now hold on a second" I said. "I just died. Im not ready for any funeral. Im not ready to "_

Why say it? Who was ever ready to be put in the ground? But there was still a scheduling problem here. No one was buried the day after they died. The only logical explanation was that I had slept several days, my I thought how time flies when one splits open one skull.

"Will it be a catholic service" hikari asked

"I don't know, I don't think so"

"You might not want to bring your rosary. They only use those at catholic masses"

Mrs. Cooper looked down at her string of black beads. "I can pray quietly" she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"What?"

Mrs. Cooper looked up, "nothing honey, are you almost done? They should be here soon"

"Im almost done" Hikari said nodding patiently.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine"

"You're remembering to take care of yourself?"

"Im fine mother"

"Good" Mrs. Cooper said weakly. "That's good"

Hazel and her mother arrived shortly afterwards. I felt honored that they were al going to my funeral in the same car since they seldom did anything together. Mrs. Sakurai had on a black dress – somehow it still looked like a nurse uniform – but Hazel on the other hand was wearing orange trousers and an orange top, it was incredible who would orange to a best friend's funeral.

"This isn't Halloween! For gods sake." I told her insulted.

When Hazel and Hikari went to get the bags Mrs. Sakurai sat on the couch next to her sister. Showing no sign of any weakness

"You've got to get a handle on yourself" she said to her sister, pulling out a cigarette and a big lighter. "This is going to be hard enough on the girls"

Mrs. Cooper nodded bunching up her rosary in her hand. "I know" she said.

The girls reappeared, we went outside and climbed into the car, I sat back between Hazel and Hikari, the sky was a sparkling blue, and the sun was cloaked in a dazzling aura of purple. That was another thing – I could stare right into the sun and not hurt my eyes.

The cemetery was not very close to my house; my parents had lived in another neighborhood earlier I suppose they had purchased a couple of local plots back when things were cheaper. In other words, I was being stuck in a plot they had one day planned on using for themselves. That was fine with me I didn't plan on spending a lot of time underground.

But I felt morbid curiosity as we drove through the flower lined cemetery gates and started up the grassy hill along the narrow winding black road that led to the chapel. I leaned over Hikari and stared out the window looking for other ghosts, but I couldn't find any not even a little white Casper to go for a walk with. I began to feel lonely.

I was in for a big disappointment not only could I see the reverend, but few school kids bothered to come. At first I figured we must be early but the service started almost immediately, and there were no latecomers. I couldn't understand it I had gone to Hazard high for four years. I hadn't been on the cheerleader team or anything but I had got around I had been invited to every damn party there was. And all told there couldn't be more then a dozen kids present.

Then it hit me, everyone thought I had committed suicide, it angered me for a minute that should make any difference, and then I started to feel a bit better if they'd known id been murdered, I told myself they would have had to turn people away at the gate. I probably would have got my picture on the front page of the paper.

My casket rested at the altar on a wooden table, black and shiny with gold trim and smart angles. I supposed it would do as long as they kept it closed I was relived to see I wasn't on display. I supposed it would do as long as they kept it closed I was relieved to see I wasn't on display.

My family was sitting up front, I didn't want to sit near them, and I didn't think I could handle it, watching Tala made it even harder to go there. Hikari and Hazel however headed straight for them; fortunately Mrs. Cooper decided to stay in back where she could say her rosaries in peace. I sat beside her. Megumi and Mystel were three rows up from us, if they hadn't come together they would be probably be leaving together, it was only fair I supposed. A girl wasn't much good to a guy without a body. Of course he mustn't have been wondering how he could get rid of me without hurting my feelings.

I wondered if Mystel had killed me, I didn't see Brooklyn anywhere, and I wondered about a lot of things.

"I would like to welcome everyone to this service on behalf of the Mizuno family, and their son Tala" the reverend spoke in his smooth sympathetic voice. "we are gathered here today to pay our final respects to a wonderful young lady – Shari Mizuno, it warms my heart to see how many of her friends have taken their time to remember her, in all truth a very special I knew her well…" he continued.

"You didn't even know what eye color I had" I muttered, already turning him out.

My gaze wondered to the pew across from me, there was a guy about my age sitting there who looked familiar but I couldn't place him, his clothes made me laugh, he was wearing baggy white shorts knee length, and a red t-shirt which hung fittingly on him. To my funeral? At least he had come, I thought, he must be someone from school who had loved me from afar. I wished I knew who he was.

Mrs. Cooper had tuned the reverend out as well, she was praying: ten hail Mary's preceded by and our father, followed by a "glory be to the father" I knew the prayers. I had even said a few of them during my days on earth but I doubt I had ever said them as Mrs. Cooper was now – with feeling. She was whispering softly but I found as I turned my attention her way, that I could hear her clearly, better even than reverend, who had a loud voice not to mention a microphone.

There was something about her praying that began to charm me in a special way. I didn't understand it. Mrs. Cooper was crushed. Her fingers trembled as she slipped from one bead to the next. Yet as I listened I began to feel lighter. I would go so far as to say the thrill of joy I felt. The weird plasma in the air began to shimmer with cool silver light. It was faint, true but it was there, beyond question. I wondered if it was coming. I began to become quite engrossed in it, I closed my eyes but still I could see it – better, in fact my mind began to drift with the words without actually listening to them. Meaning was unimportant; I began to realize all that mattered was that they were being said with love. The light increases and seemed to encompass me as the brilliance intensified so did my peace. It was the first peace I had felt in a long time.

And then it stopped it was like a mountain crushing down on my soul, I opened my eyes, the light was gone. The service was over I couldn't believe it. We had just got there! It should have taken at least an hour my favorite song "stairway to heaven" Hazel could have played it in her acoustic guitar. What about my closest friends giving a few sympathetic words. Much they were going to miss me? I wanted to be REMEMBERED!

People began to file out, I had no choice but outflow a hearse was brought around the front door for the coffin, I stood on the chapel steps and wondered what had gone wrong with time? Every time I closed my eyes, the hands on the clocks would spin forward.

We lost a few people on the short trip, out to the lawns, about half actually. I couldn't blame them, they had things to do. And what the hell, Shari had been a nice girl, but she hadn't been that nice. Oh it was awful it was true, I had done nothing in my life that was worth remembering. Why should they remember me? I watched them unload the coffin and sit it on the ground next to a pile of brown dirt and a black hole.

They had another short service; reverend smith read a few verses from the bible. They were nice but they were nothing; he just read them because he was supposed to. Mystel stood next to Megumi and held her hand. Mrs. Sakurai and cooper stood next to each other and behind their daughters. Out of the group only Mrs. Cooper was weeping.

My mother and father were also there, of course and Tala…my sweet brother, his eyes bloodshot, must be from the crying. They looked as if the time had been moving slowly for them, as if they had no more tears to shed. They held individual white roses, with its pristine appearance; the white rose has come to symbolize purity, innocence and secrecy. Also meaning as a symbol of remembrance, the white rose represents heavenliness and is an expression of spiritual love and respect.

I guessed they were ok, sweet but not the ones I would have wanted, who cares what I think now anyway. They set them on the top of the coffin at the reverends bidding, and then the minister closed his bible there was a note of finality in the way he did it. People began to walk away.

The last person to leave was Tala, he knelt for a moment by the coffin and placed his hands palms down on the shiny black surface as if he were trying to touch me one last time, but I was standing behind him, beyond reach. At that last moment he whispered his lasts words and shed one tear.

"I love you Shari…" he whispered. And finally left.

It was only minutes later that the grave diggers appeared. They seemed to be in a hurry to get me in the ground. They came in a truck with a concrete liners and ropes and pulleys. They also brought shovels they sealed my coffin up so it would be safe from robbers and perverts, but not so safe; I thought that it would be beyond the reach for slimy creatures that lived deep in the soil. After they had lowered me into the ground they began to throw shovel, after shovel of dark moist earth on top of me.

"_No!"_ I pleaded irrationally, panicking trying to grab their arms, to stop them. _"You can't do this! I was just getting started! I was going to do all kinds of neat things! Please don't cover me up! People will forget that im here!"_

They buried me quickly. Eighteen year to become the person I had become and thirty minutes to disappear forever. They threw their equipment in the back of their truck and drove away. Leaving, me alone and crying on top of a pile of unsettle earth that probably wouldn't give up my bones until the day the world came to an end.

"_Oh, god help me!"_ I wept. _"Please help me"_

I don't know how long I sat there, before I noticed the pair of sandaled feet in front of me, I glance up it was the boy from the chapel with the baggy white shorts and the red t-shirt. I had been happy to see him before but now I resented the fact he hadn't even bought a flower to lay on my grave.

"_Go to hell!" _I told him, looking back down.

"_We're already there, wouldn't you say so Shari?"_

My head snapped up. I didn't understand how I could have failed to recognize him before. _"Kai"_ I whispered.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

**My third installment for today! I must be on a roll! Ha-ha! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I could relate to this chapter a lot, one of my family members died recently and I wondered do they feel helpless when they die.**

**Well I hope you R & R would be much appreciated! **

**Thank you! Chibi x**


End file.
